


Exterreri

by GravityFallsDown



Series: Walking Dead AU [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Badass Dipper, F/F, Fun and light, I'll add more tags as I think of them, M/M, Manipulation, Mild Gore, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Obsessive Behaviour, Oc's will be here and there, Possessive Behavior, Smut, Threatening, Till it gets ansty and dark, Walking Dead AU, Zombies, bloody hand job, established apocalypse, um I'm not good at tagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 32,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8496082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravityFallsDown/pseuds/GravityFallsDown
Summary: At the end of the world, all Dipper has is his family - Mabel Pines and Wendy Corduroy -but when he wakes up one morning to find the two missing, Dipper must find his loved ones before he loses everything. With the help with a mysterious and flirty stranger, Dipper finds a little walker free community called Exterreri, but its it as safe as everyone makes it out to be? Will Dipper be able to find his family?





	1. Epilogue || The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Whoop whoop! My first ‘long fic’ in a few years. I kinda have this story set out in my head but I am still not 100% sure how I’m going to end it… but it will come to me! Anyway, very based on the Walking Dead, which I’ve been re-watching lately and yeah, this idea came to me. So, sorry about my writing, but enjoy!

The day was promising. Mabel had a giant grin on her face, one that was matched by her twin and their friend. The day started out so well. There were birds chirping, and they had just found food. It wasn’t half eaten meals, or empty containers, oh no. The three had found in date, canned food. They were going to eat for the first time in days. Dipper could help but be hopeful- they had some run-in’s with the dead, but that was to be expected; with as quick as possible moments the three had taken the flesh eaters and continued to claim their prize. All that was left was to find a safe place and rest for the day. It was almost effortlessly the way the young adults set up their camp; wires wrapped around trees of their base- anything sharp they could find poking out from the ground. As the sky started to grow dark, Wendy - the oldest of the group started a small fire. Not enough to attract the dead, but enough that the flames would warm the tinned food they had found.   

With their stomach’s fuller then they had been in days, and with the promise of more for the next week the three sat around the small flame, enjoying the warmth and calm. They reminisced about the days before everything went to hell. Dipper joked about how often he wanted to find the bizarre and unnatural, about how in the end it wasn’t magic, or demons, or anything of the sort - but a man made virus that ended the world. Wendy shared stories of survival camp; how her dad had trained her and her siblings for many different Armageddon situations- how funny it was that his craziness turned out to save her life. Mabel reminisced on how she use to spend her days looking for someone to flirt with, to ‘chase after’, only for her now to be the one chased after - and not in the fun way.

The three joked and talked for a few hours, finally laying in a small circle as they looked at the sky when the fire had finally died out. Dipper’s eyes automatically caught to the Ursula Major- the constellation that held the reason for his namesake, smile appearing on his face when his twin pointed it out, mentioning how bright it was shining for them that night. “It’s been a while, hasn't it” Wendy said, eyes shutting as the smile on her face grew wider. “Since we have been able to do this.” The other two nodded, enjoying the silence.

The sound of cans woke up the brunette male, Dipper quick to jump to attack stance, watching as a decaying body stumbled towards him. From what he could tell from the parts that were still intact, the monster had once been male - most likely are the same age as Dipper himself. The brunette frowned as he moved closer slowly, the walker impaling itself on the pointed rod in front of him. The monster snapped its jaws, arms reached out in attempt to grab the awake male. Dipper swallowed the lump in his throat as he stepped closer again, pulling his arm towards himself when the dead grabbed it; making sure to keep it away from the monster's mouth as his free hand made it’s way to his belt buckle, pulling out the small hand knife from the sheath that sat on his side. “I’m sorry,” Dipper said with a sigh, plunging the dull blade into the skull with all his strength, taking another deep breath as the walker’s body went limp; uneasy feeling in his stomach - it had all been to easy.  
  “Dipper!”  

Mabel’s panicked voice alerted Dipper to turn around, noticing his sister and friend to be missing, heart suddenly speeding up when the sounds of cans went off again and didn’t stop. The brunette moved quickly, grabbing his bag from the ground and jumping over the tripwire he had made, refusing to look back at the creatures following him. No. He had to find Mabel and Wendy. The brunette zoned out the groans from the walkers, listening out for any sign of his sister; with eyes to the ground, it wasn’t long before Dipper found a track - four footprints in the muddy ground and it looked fresh. With the only lead he had, the brunette took off, following the tracks as he ran. The male caught a glimpse of his twin, heart racing from the running and the predicament she was in. Just in his line of sight he saw his sister and friend struggling, fighting with two other humans who seemed to be leading them.

He ran. That’s all he could do, was run; swerving through the tree’s that once offered him safety, hoping to catch up with the people that held his family. The groaning and shuffling behind him got quieter, but that didn’t stop the decaying body ahead of him from trying to stop him. Dipper simply pushed the body’s away if they got to close, if they dared to try and cut him off - he refused to be stopped - he needed to get to them.

His heart dropped at the same time he did, though his rush Dipper forgot to watch where he was going, not realizing that the ground turned into a steep slope till it was too late. Gravity took hold as his body tumbled down, head harshly hitting into wood at the bottom. The brunette hissed as he tried to get up, tried to keep moving. His body protested, right ankle shooting pain up his whole body, vision being clouded by black - the awkward movements of the horrible monsters could be heard, getting louder with each passing second - but Dipper could hardly hear them, a ringing in his ears was too loud - it was all too much. The brunette let his eyes slip closed as he felt his body lean against the rough bark - this was it, this was how he was going to die. “Mabel-“ Dipper muttered before his body gave in.


	2. The Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper wakes up to find that he isn't dead - but for how long?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like my chapters are short? Idk, I promise they will get longer? Hopefully. 
> 
> Anyway, and enters BILL CIPHER ~

_ ”Hey, you alive?” _

…

_ “I’m taking a chance here” _

…

_ “This is just a precaution measure” _

…

Pain was the first thing he was able to register. His head was throbbing. A small groan left the brunettes throat as he slowly opened his eyes - only to close them again at the blinding light. It was to bright. That’s when he remembered. Mabel. He was looking for Mabel, and Wendy. Regrettably quick, the brunettes eyes opened wide again, head quickly moving to look at where he was; with the head rush the male gave himself, Dipper couldn’t comprehend anything around him. He was in a house? A small, cozy cabin from the looks of it. No one was around, but. Dipper tried to bring his hands up to rub against his eyes, panic bubbling in his stomach as came to the realization that his hands were tied behind his back. He was restrained.  
“H-hello?” Dipper said wary - aware that if he was restrained in a house, and not left for dead by a tree, another person must have helped him - he just hoped there were no walkers were around, and that the person was friendly.

His heartbeat sped up the moment hands grabbed him from behind, only just picking up on the shuffling sound of feet before teeth came in contact with his throat - small unmanly scream leaving his body as he accepted it once again; he was going to die - but he didn’t. The teeth left his skin before blood could even be drawn and the hands released their grip - entertained laugh filling the empty space, a laugh that Dipper could only just hear over the sound of his own beating heart.  
“Sorry, I had too - you are just so-“ another male voice started, walking around to crouch in front of Dipper, smile wide as he looked at the injured male. Dipper stopped breathing. Looking at the other human, not being able to concentrate on much except that he was alive. He hadn’t died. He was restrained in a cabin with a stranger, but was very much still breathing.The other male had moved again, palm sitting against the others back - rubbing in an almost soothing gesture.

Dipper calmed down. It took him a bit but he calmed down.  
“Are-I-“ Dipper stuttered, he wasn’t sure if he was safe or in more danger than previously. Walkers were easy, they wanted to rip you apart and eat your flesh. Humans on the other hand, were much more complicated.  
“Calm down, Pinetree” the voice said again, and this time the brunette recognized that is was slightly high pitched. “I won’t hurt you - if I was going to, why would I bring you here?” Dipper felt the restraints get looser until they were completely gone; the brunette quickly brought his wrist’s up in front of him, using the opposite hands to sooth the slight sores around each wrist.  
“Dipper,” he said softly, earning a chuckle from the male behind him.  
“I like Pinetree better,” The other said, standing in front of the brunette again.  
“I don’t-“ Dipper was cut off by the other male crouching in front of him again.  
“I found you against a pine tree, and it suits you” he said shrugging.

Dipper went to reply, went to say anything but he couldn’t think of anything. Instead the brunette finally took in the other male's appearance. He didn’t look much older then Dipper himself, maybe late twenties. Dark olive skin. Platinum blonde hair that -if the brown regrowth was anything to go by- was dyed. Eyes mismatched- right eye a pale blue, while the left was a stunning light brown. With white teeth and pristine clothes, the other male didn’t look like he had been living in a post apocalyptic world for two years.  
“Names Bill Cipher, kid” The other- Bill- said when he noticed Dipper’s eyes; grin widening on his face.  
“W-where am I- how-“ Dipper was cut off by pain. He had attempted to stand - but as soon as weight was placed on his left ankle, he went straight back down to the ground. The brunette swore. He was quiet, and wrapped his own hand around his sore ankle but he couldn’t hold in the curse.

“Oh yeah, looks like you have a sprained, fractured or hell, maybe even broken ankle,” Bill said ‘helpfully’, standing up and walking over to a freezer. “No doctors means no X-rays, so I can’t tell for certain.” He finished off, smiling still as he returned back to the brunette, ice pack in tow.  
“How?” Dipper asked in amazement as cold was applied to his ankle, eyes going wide as he looked at the ice pack that helped relieve a bit of the pain.  
“Solar power” the blonde said, but it sounded more like a question, shrugging his shoulders with another laugh. Dipper just let out a sigh as a reply, still wary of the stranger. He seemed nice enough, but humans were a lot trickier than walkers. Walkers were simple, they had one goal - they wanted to rip out your throat and eat your flesh. Simple. Humans? They could act one way, but have a whole different goal in mind.

  Dipper jumped as he was returned to reality, the other- Bill, Dipper reminded himself- had placed his arms over the taller male’s slender shoulders, helping the injured brunette to his feet. Dipper was careful as he was helped up, knowing the worst thing he could do was place more pressure onto the injury; he allowed the other to lead him, awkwardly hopping as he tried to keep his left foot. Bill had lead the brunette over to a bed gently setting him down before taking a seat next to the younger male, smile starting to become unnerving to Dipper.  
“Uh- Thank you,” Dipper said slowly, eyes darting around the room- looking everywhere but at the blond. “W-why though?” The brunette asked quickly before the other could say anything, fingers fiddling among themselves. Dipper saw from the corner of his eye as the blonde shrugged again, throwing himself backwards.  
“Human’s have to stick together.”

  Dipper bit the bottom of his lip, eyes going down to look at his injured ankle; jumping again as the other sighed, bed moving as the other got up.  
“I get it, you don’t know me- but you can trust me, I won’t hurt you” The blonde said and Dipper couldn’t help himself, he looked up at Bill - and he didn’t see what he always saw in humans. He couldn’t see the lie. He looked almost sincere; but something in Dipper’s mind screamed for him to be careful. After a slight war with himself, Dipper decided to ignore that part, that it had to just be from living in a post-apocalyptic world for two years. With a small pause, the brunette finally decided to nod, right hand coming up to rub against his left arm in an awkward manner.   

“How long was I out?” The brunette asked as Bill started to walk away again, eyes watching the other as he got a cup out of a cupboard.  
“A day or so, not to long” The other said sounding all to cheerful- really, how anyone could be so chipper when the world was dying was beyond Dipper. When Bill returned to sit next to Dipper he offered the other a glass of water, brown eyes going wide as he cautiously took the offering. “It’s water, good water - drink,” Bill said happily, laying back down with a smile when Dipper did as he was told; drinking down the liquid within seconds - breathing heavily as he moved the cup away from his mouth - feeling slightly guilty for drinking the scarce liquid so greedily. “It’s fine, there is plenty,” as if he had read the others mind, Bill had tried to reassure the guilt away. “Feel free to help yourself-“ Bill opened his blue eye, laughing slightly as he looked at the brunette “Oh, right, ah- just let me know when you need something.”  

“I need to find my family,” Dipper said quickly. “I need to leave,” The brunette watched as the other sat up, smile dropping for the first time since he met him. “I need to find Mabel and Wendy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm terrible and procrastinate - but I will TRY to update this AT LEAST once a week and yeah, more characters will be introduced as Dipper heals up a bit ^^ 
> 
> I would love to hear your opinions on this, where you think it's going to go, who you think will show up, blahblah (:


	3. Wasting Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper gets frustrated as he gets no answers and more questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still feel like this is a little too short? Oh well, at the moment, not much is happening; But we are getting close to when it's all going to start. 
> 
> So yeah, also, while listening to spotify while writing this, and well this 21p song came on, and it kinda made me think of Bill and Dipper in this, so yeah *shrugs* thought I would share.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y1qFTEXPiqQ

”No,” The blonde said again, fingers pushing into the bridge of his nose- irritation obvious in his voice.  
“You aren’t the boss of me!” Dipper fought back, watching as the mismatched eyes rolled at the immature response- the other moving off the bed.  
“No, but you can’t walk on your own.” The other said, sounding calmer as Dipper looked down at the ground. “I didn’t save your ass for you to get yourself killed.” Bill finished, arms crossing over as leaned against the wall, looking at the brunette. Dipper stayed silent. The blonde was correct in that he really couldn’t walk on his own; hell he couldn’t even get himself on the bed. He need to find his family though. He needed to. Dipper’s hands clenched into the bed sheets, eyes shutting as he felt frustration settle in. He was useless. He could keep his family safe, he couldn’t keep himself safe. Had this stranger not found him, he would have been eaten alive. Finding Mabel and Wendy was all that was important at that time, and still, but he couldn’t even do that.

“Fine,” the others voice said, causing the brunette to look up , brown eyes opening wide. “I’ll help you find your sister, but-“ Dipper leaned back quickly when he found Bill’s face in his, in his personal space. The brunette felt his heart speed up as the heat built up in his face. “You aren’t going until you are better.” The brunette sighed. Depending on what the injury was, getting better could take anywhere between a day or two months.

“Ok,’ Dipper said looking away again. Accepting he really didn’t have much choice.   The next day- after a peaceful sleep on the surprisingly comfortable bed- Dipper tested his ankle once again. He sat up, moving his feet down to the ground slowly. First his right foot, then his left- a yelp left the brunette’s throat when pain shot through him- and another yelp escaped when Bill was straight at his side.

“Still sore then,” Bill grinned as he knelt down, inspecting the ankle- earning himself a glare from the younger male. “I’ll take that as a yes; ok, keep it up,” the blonde was quick to say, helping Dipper bring his swollen ankle onto the bed again. Cursing his luck, Dipper huffed as he moved his good ankle, frustration bubbling under his skin again. He just wanted to find his family. He didn’t have time for this. A relieved moan escaped when Dipper felt cold on his ankle, eyes that he didn’t know he closed opening to look at the blonde who had placed the now refrozen ice-pack against the red skin.

“Thanks,” Dipper muttered, arm’s crossing over themselves as he pouted. “I need-“ Dipper was cut off by the older male pushing him down against the bed, heart pounding against as his rib cage again as he looked up at the grin from the other.  
“You need to heal, then we will look. Promise.” Dipper was relieved when the other moved back and off the bed- feeling quickly fleeting as other opened the front door.  
“Where are you going?” Dipper asked panicked, sitting up hastily. From looking out the window, Dipper could see that they were still in the forest… or at least a forest. Bill wouldn’t let him leave because it was dangerous, but if the other left? Wouldn’t that be just as dangerous?  
“Checking the perimeter, Pinetree. Gotta if we don’t want any flesh eating visitors.” With that, the blonde left the house.  

Dipper stared at the door. He was unsure how he felt about the other man. He wasn’t sure if he could trust him. Wasn’t sure if was truly safe. Dipper knew he was a naturally paranoid person, but he felt like something wasn’t right, but he often saw truth in the others face when he talked. Dipper bit on his bottom lip. Being paranoid, along with an amazing kick-ass best friend and an equally kick-ass sister was what had kept him alive till this point, and he had to remind himself that. It was good that he was still suspicious of the stranger, but it could also be his downfall.   
Dipper sighed as questions kept swirling in his head.   
Where was he?   
Where was Mabel and Wendy?   
How long would his ankle take to heal?   
Why would a stranger go out of there way to save someone they had never met in a dying world?   
How quickly had Bill gotten to him?   
How was the ice pack cold?   
How did Bill have so much clean water to offer him? 

Dipper took a deep breath. He couldn’t just sit around and wait. He wasn’t stupid enough to try and leave- Bill was right that it would be reckless to go out in the condition he was in- but he at least had a chance to look around and maybe find some answers. The male slowly got himself up, making sure not to place his left foot on the floor. Hobbling between pieces of furniture to keep him upright without having to put pressure on his left foot, Dipper finally made it over to the fridge - First stop in his look for answers. Dipper took a deep breath, preparing himself for the worst. Who knew what he would find. In the world he was living, anything was possible. Dippers stomach dropped when he looked into the illuminated appliance. There was nothing but a few random bits of eatable foods. Instead of answering any questions, it offered more. How was the power working? Why did the food look to be quite fresh? Dipper closed the fridge door, shaking his head.

  The brunette made his way to another room, looking around he assumed it would be a lounge room. The room was in ruins, broken bits of furniture, crimson stained carpet; everything about it screamed end of the world. Dipper swallowed the lump in his throat. The room, it was what he expected to see in the apocalypse. It was some what comforting to him in a weird way. It was what he had come to know. Dipper held himself up against the wall, eyes scanning his surrounding. A door on the other side of the room caught his attention. The dark wooden doors were stained and scratched; door hand half off. The brunette bit down on his lower lip before making his way to the other door slowly.  
“I haven’t finished this room yet-“ Dipper let out a squeak at the voice, foot getting caught on what he discovered was a broken chair after he face planted against the floor. “Wow, you are really uncoordinated. How have you survived?” Bill teased, laughing as he moved toward Dipper, offering him his hand. The brunette took the other's hand, allowing himself to be helped up, sighing as he leaned against the wall again. It was exhausting not being able to walk. “Thought I told you to rest,” the blonde said, expression unreadable but he did take notice as he crossed his arms. Dipper’s attention was caught to the reviled olive collarbone. Well, it should have been olive, instead it was dark red.  
“Wh-are you ok?” Dipper moved towards the other suddenly, regret instantly hitting him as pain shot up. He shut his eyes quickly, only to open them when he realized he hasn’t hit the ground again. When he realized he was being held again.  
“I’m fine Pinetree, it’s not mine,” there was something unnerving about the way Bill smiled at Dipper, about the blonde's words. Dipper pushed it to the side. Bill had showed him nothing but kindness, it was just his paranoia acting up.   Dipper allowed himself to be lead back into the kitchen/bedroom, sighing as he was placed back down on the bed.

“So- uh,” Dipper started, toying with his bottom lip again as he watched the blonde walk off again. “A - was it a walker?” Dipper asked, watching as Bill opened the fridge again, getting out some of the food he saw earlier. The brunette couldn’t see what ‘ingredients’ the other had grabbed, instead he just watched as the other hummed and mixed them together, bringing a full bowel over to Dipper, placing it in his lap with a smile.  
“Hope you aren’t allergic to anything, kid,” Bill laughed again, ignoring the brunettes question as he took his place next to Dipper with his own bowl. Dipper looked down, he saw what he thought were beans, something that looked like rice, and he couldn’t even guess what the sauce was. He wasn’t sure what it was, but he was hungry- and the way his stomach hurt when the aroma entered his nose gave him reason to not be worried about that. Dipper dug right in, a small pleased sound leaving him as taste invaded his mouth. It had been so long since he had tasted something like this, but he honestly didn’t even know what it was; but he also really didn’t care. When he had finished the food, Dipper looked up to see Bill staring at him; the pale skin flared red as he looked back down at his empty bowl.  
“Thank you-“ Dipper said- Dipper started. 

The brunette bit down on the inside of his cheek.  
“What is it, kid?” The blonde asked, head slightly turning to the side like a curious puppy; wide grin still on his face.  
“S-please don’t call me that,” Dipper started again, fingers fidgeting with the ceramic dish.Taking a deep breath. “Why did you save me? Why are you looking after me? Wh-“ Dipper was cut off by the others laugh, face heating up further from embarrassment.  
“Calm down, Pinetree. Just know there are some good people out there still,” Bill’s slightly high pitch voice was slightly calming, but the words once again filled the brunettes mind with doubt.   “Are you one of them?” Dipper asked slowly, eyes coming up to meet blue and brown. Although he thought it would be impossible, Bill’s smile stretched wider. The other male just winked, moving himself so he was laying down on the bed, head resting down on his arms. Dipper wasn’t comforted by that reply - but Bill had shown himself to be an ass in the retrospect that he liked scaring people; the bite to his neck was proof of that. The blonde just confused him more.

Dipper moved away from the other slightly, trying to will his face to cool down, eyes looking to the other side of the room.  
“So-“ Dipper went to say something, only to be stopped by the blonde's voice.  
“Tell me about yourself Pinetree,” Bill grinned.  
“Uh… what?” Dipper asked surprised, eyes refusing to look away from their spot. “We are going to be stuck together for a while right?” Bill said sounding all to pleased with himself. “So lets get to know each other.” Dipper bit the inside of his cheek again- he was going to get an ulcer soon, he could tell. It wasn’t a bad idea really, getting to know each other. It would help Dipper relax, but he wasn’t sure on how much he was really willing to share. Let alone how much the other would. “Ok, I’ll start,” Bill said when Dipper didn’t reply. “I was a twenty six year old Oneirologist, then the world went to hell and now I’m a twenty eight and I kill the undead - what about you?” Bill’s smile hadn’t budged again, his words sounding like they were talking about the weather.  
“Uh, well, I am- I’m twenty one, and I was…” Dipper shrugged. He didn’t know what he was doing before the virus spread. “I spent my time looking at paranormal anomalies.” Dipper admired, finally turning his eyes back to the blonde, taken back slightly when Bill moved quickly to sit up.  
“So you were ready then? For all of this?” Bill asked, almost sounding excited.  
“Yes-no, kind of? I mean, no - not really” the brunette said quickly, feeling upset when disappointment flashed across the other's face before leaving again.

  “So, your family? How long you been looking for them?” Bill changed the subject; but the question hit Dipper in the heart. Reminded him that he was wasting time. Dipper scrunched up his fists.  
“Ah-well. I.” Dipper wasn’t sure how to explain it. He gritted his teeth and worded it to the best of his ability. “I knocked myself out when trying to get to them - they were taken by some humans.” Bill’s face changed to something that Dipper couldn’t read. Something the brunette wasn’t sure what was. Silence fell into the room. After a few minutes Dipper started to feel too awkward, clearing his throat. “Do- what- What about you? Are you out here on your own?” Dipper tried to ask without being offensive. He didn’t want to be that ass who remind someone that all their family was dead. The smile returned.  
“Nah. I have my twin,” Dipper’s heart skipped a beat when he looked at the others face. Bill’s face clearly showed pride as he mentioned a sibling. They must be close.  
“Where are they?” Bill shrugged his shoulders casually.  
“Another story for another time, kid,” he smiled.   Dipper looked back down to the bed as more questions erupted in his brain. So preoccupied by the running thoughts that he almost missed as the other moved off the bed, being brought back to reality when the empty plate left his hands.

“Get some rest, Pinetree,” Bill said with a smile as he placed the dishes in the sink, walking away again, making his way passed the lounge room. Dipper heard a door open and close. With a sigh, the brunette leaned his back against the wall, eyes roaming up to the ceiling. Really, he should be happy. He was alive. He would have an opportunity to find Mabel and Wendy; and he had to believe that they were fine. Dipper tried to push the questions that swarmed his head to the side. He was going to have to stop questioning everything if he was to get though. If he was going to trust the other male; but he also knew he couldn't ever fully trust anyone.

He just wanted his ankle to heal. He just wanted his sister and his best friend to be with him. He needed everything to be ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments and kudos are much loved! And yes, I do reply to every comment ^^ Because they make me so happy!


	4. Unrequited Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks later and Dipper hadn't looked for his family. Guilt, and frustration start seeping in and Dipper isn't sure where his feelings on Bill stand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update! Late in my standards, I really wanted to get a chapter a week, but I had my work Christmas party, as well as helping out with my centers kids Christmas party AND Pokemon Moon being distractions; but it's here, its queer, and shits gonna get fucked up.
> 
> No I'm kidding, it's a nice chapter I swear... but shit will go down hill, enjoy it while it's happy. Anyway. I would like to thank toreo-o.tumblr.com for proof-reading this and editing it for me ~ Because I'm terrible with words and I hope ya'll enjoy.

He sat with his legs crossed, leaning back on his arms as he smiled up at the sky. He felt nothing but safety, and contentment in that moment. The wind was faint, but enough to tussle the curly brown locks that fell in his face - it didn’t bother him though, not when he looked next to him to find his twin laying down; matching smile on her face. She noticed her brothers stare, returning it with an even bigger grin.  
 “What’s up Dipping-dot?”  
Dipper shrugged his shoulders. He was just happy.  
“What’s wrong?” Worry filled the female's voice as she sat up suddenly, hand slightly reaching out for her brother.    
“Huh?” Dipper felt water on his cheek, lifting his hand up to his eyes, feeling the water that had gathered and was dripping down his face. He was crying. Why was he crying?   
“ _Dipper!_ ” His head snapped up to the scream, watching as his sister’s throat was torn open, arm still stretched out, now in attempt to get her brothers help. He couldn’t move. Frozen in place watching as his twin screamed in agony, crimson covering the fair skin.

 

 “ _Mabel!_ ” Dipper screamed as he shot up, breathing heavily as he looked around the dark room. The rapid heart beat in his chest hurting as he brought his hand up to his hair, gripping at the curls. _‘Just a dream_ ’, he repeated to himself as he forced himself to calm down. ‘ _It was just a dream_ ’. Dipper ignored the smaller voice that tried to contradict his thoughts. That it may be just a dream, but maybe it really had happened. It had been two weeks - if his tally that he engraved in the wall was anything to go by. Two weeks since he last saw the most important people in his life, and what had he done? _Nothing_. Nothing except sitting around, resting and getting pampered by a total stranger. He should have been out and finding them already. Dipper jumped as his thoughts were interrupted by light entering the room. The brunette looked at the lit lantern, watching as it came closer to him. He knew who it was, who was holding it, and the brunette allowed himself to fall against the blonde when he sat down.   

 

The night terrors had started ten days prior. It was bound to happen at some point. Living in a rotting world where almost everything wanted to kill you, nightmares were something that was just expected - Dipper had come to terms with them before; but recently they were different. The recent night terrors involved Mabel and/or Wendy. It would always start out peaceful enough. Sometimes before the apocalypse, sometimes not. They would be fine - safe - and he fell for it every time. He would allow himself to fall into a false sense of security, only for it to be ripped away from him; most of the time, quite literally. He would be immobilized. Unable to help as he watched himself lose what was left of his world again and again. Then, he would wake up. Sometimes, he would scream as he re-entered the real word, other times he would be crying - the only constant was the hole he felt in his heart, and the other who always came to his side. From the first night, the stranger had come out to check up on Dipper - who had curled himself into a ball trying to block out all of the existing reality that surrounded him.  
The first time, he had jumped as a hand softly touched his back, only relaxing as it started rubbing soothing circles and just like that it had become routine. Bill was never far when Dipper awoke, almost as if he knew when the other was going to wake. Some nights he would just let the brunette calm down on his own, only offering a comforting presence. Other nights he would pat the brunette while using calming words until he returned to sleep.

 

 “Hey, it’s ok,” Bill’s voice said softly near the other's ear, hand wrapping around the other's waist as he pulled him closer. Dipper’s head sat against the blonde's chest, listening to the way the others heart pulsed, counting the calm pumps. The brunette sniffled as he felt his eyes water, his heart sinking again as he remembered his dream from merely minutes before. “Shh, none of that, it’s fine.” More pats, and more reassuring words were said and the brunette finally found himself calming down. When his breathing had returned to normal, and he was able to, Dipper said thanks to the other, moving slowly to the sitting position off the other.    
“It’s what I’m here for, Pinetree,” Bill teased in his usual manner, wink punctuating the end of his sentence.  
 “I thought you were here to stop me from accidentally killing myself?” Dipper half-heartedly joked, a small unsure smile appearing as he looked into the mismatched eyes. He saw amusement in them, as a grin broke out.  
 “I’m here, for _you_ ” Bill said, voice going slightly deeper as he did, face entering the other's person space as he leaned his forehead against his own.  
In the two weeks that had passed, Dipper had started getting use to the others lack of understanding on personal space; trying not to flinch or react negatively in anyway when the other did so.

 

Honestly, if he was willing to admit it, Dipper quite enjoyed the attention from the other male - if only his guilt wasn’t eating him alive. After a few seconds of the intimate gesture the brunette finally moved back, looking the other direction as his face flushed.  
 “Come on,” Bill said, surprising the brunette as he was pulled up from the bed. The quick instincts that he’d learned from the apocalypse kept his foot from touching the floor, letting it hover as Bill helped keep him up.    
“What?” Dipper questioned, slowly bringing his foot to the wooden boards, allowing his ankle to take a little bit of his body weight.  
 “Your ankle is feeling better, right?” Bill asked, but it came out more like a matter-of-factly.    
“Yeah, but-“ Dipper was cut off as he was pulled to a walking pace, heading to the front door, hobbling a tiny bit next to the other.  
 “Well, if you want to look for your sister, we better get that ankle working.” With that the two were outside.

 

Dipper stared. He felt awed at the view. Dipper was right, they were in a forest- but on a hill. It had a breathtaking view; a view that was only intensified by the amazing sunrise that was taking place. Dipper was speechless, taken by surprise at the scene, that he almost didn’t notice when the blonde let go of him, moving away.  
“See if you can walk normally yet.” Dipper slowly registered what the other said, nodded his head, as he looked down to the ground, biting his lip. Allowing more pressure on the left side of his body, Dipper started to slowly walk towards the blonde as he got use to the feeling again. It hurt, but only a little. It was bearable pain. “Ok, good. Does it hurt?”  
Dipper nodded again.    
“Only a little though,” he said with a sigh, looking anywhere than the other.    
“Easy, means you are ready to start training it for that pressure again.” Bill sounded excited, and a quick glance to the handsome face gave evidence to that.  
“Let's go for a walk.”   

 

They walked for a few hours, although Dipper did have to rest a few times. Any walkers that even dared to interrupt met a swift end to their miserable undead lives from Bill’s pocket knife; each time Dipper watched in awe at how Bill moved. The blonde’s movements were fluid - he moved almost effortlessly, regardless of if he were plunging a tiny blade into a rotting skull, or kicking a undead body away while dealing with another. Dipper felt his heart skip as he watched - deciding he didn’t want to think about why it would at that moment. Surely he felt sorry for the people that ended up becoming like that only to be slaughtered - although he learned to ignore that sympathy at least a year ago. It was how the world was.    
“I can help,” Dipper said as three walkers headed towards them. Bill laughed.    
“No need, kid,” the blonde grinned, charging at the undead. Dipper continued to watch in awe, until something went wrong.  
He wasn’t sure what had happened. One second he was standing on his own, the next he was on the floor, fighting an undead creature who was trying to take a bite of any part of his flesh it could get. As soon as he realised what was happening, Dipper looked around him, reaching out for the biggest rock near him. Grabbing one just in his reach, Dipper used as much strength as he could muster and rammed the pointiest part of the object against the creature's skull, knocking it off him. As if it were second nature, Dipper rolled himself over, getting up onto his hands and knees; moving so he could grab at his belt - dread rising as he remembered he didn’t have his utility belt. He didn’t have his knife. He was defenseless.  
“Here!” Dipper turned to face the voice, watching as Bill threw his pocket knife. It stabbed into the ground nearby and Dipper made a quick grab for it, pulling it out and driving it into the too close-for-comfort walker’s skull. Dipper cringed as he was splattered with blood. The brunette caught his breath, trying to calm himself down from the adrenaline that was now pumping through his veins. After a few seconds he finally he tried to pull out the knife, struggling a little before it finally made a ‘squish’ sound, coming out of the rotting creature. He held it out, not even flinching when it left his hand.  
“Let's get back.”  
Dipper nodded, unsurprised when the blonde helped him up.

 

The walk back to the cabin was quiet. Dipper’s teeth toyed with his bottom lip. He was very unsure on how he felt - he at least knew he felt exhausted, mixed with a shit ton of adrenaline, but he was unsure how he felt about the other male. It had been bothering him for the last week. At first it was easy. He didn’t trust Bill. Bill was a stranger, who just so happened to save his life. That meant nothing more than a thanks in the world they lived in. Then the other cared for his injured ankle and kept him safe - again, not too confusing; there were people out there still that believed that humans needed to stay alive to stop the walkers from taking over. It was when Bill started looking after him with the night terrors that things got complicated. Suddenly small kind gestures made Dippers heart skip, the others hand on his back comforted him, the smile from the blonde made him feel like he was floating. He couldn't possibly - Dipper’s eyes darted next to him, watching the older male as they walked. Bill had his arms behind his head, body straight and head leaned back, smile apparent as ever. Dipper quickly looked away as his face flushed. Shit. He couldn’t allow himself to feel _anyway_ for _anyone_. He just needed Mabel and Wendy. He just needed his family. That was it. He needed his ankle to fully heal so he could be on his way.

 

  When they entered the cabin, Dipper was shooed to the bathroom - the other insisting that he showered. The brunette was still stunned by the mere existence of a working shower. He was warned though that it was connected to a water tank and that it wouldn’t work overly well, but it worked - and it had solar powered hot water. There was working hot water. Dipper hadn't let himself enjoy the pleasures of a hot shower yet; he didn’t want to get too comfortable.  
Brown eyes scanned his reflection in the mirror. His hair was a mess - the curls starting to knot together - his eyes accessorised with dark bags, and his jaw heavily covered in hair; everything freckled with crimson. The brunette sighed. He looked horrible, but that wasn’t new. He lived in the end of days.

 

Dipper shrugged off the blood stained clothes, allowing them to fall to the ground. The brunette set the water temperature, getting into the shower and letting his body relax under the spray; eyes closing as he keeping his mind blank, enjoying the feeling. ‘ _Don’t get comfortable!_ ’ his head screamed, but he couldn’t stop himself from enjoying the water. A few minutes passed and Dipper couldn’t help but look around, noticing the bottles lined up in the rack. Curiously, Dipper grabbed the first red bottle, shocked when he felt the heaviness of it. A _full_ bottle of shampoo. He placed it back in its spot, grabbing the next bottle - another full one, conditioner this time. His eyes got drawn to a blue tube, and upon picking it up the brunette found that it wasn’t a tube, but the handle of a shaving razor. A non-rusted, unused razor. Dipper put it down, grabbing the first bottle again and popping it open. He squeezed the liquid into his hand, watching as the clear liquid formed a puddle, and the smell of cinnamon filled the air. He wasted no time putting the product in his hair, lathering it in and sighing at the feel of clean. He followed up with the conditioner before turning the water off, stepping out.

 

  Once out of the shower, and back to the mirror, Dipper noticed a set of clothes hanging up on the rack, next to a towel. Carefully Dipper grabbed the later, wrapping it around himself before looking back to the shower - making a sudden choice. He walked back to the shower and grabbed the shaving razor before returning to the mirror. He was unsure if his hunch would be right - but it didn’t hurt to look. Dipper opened the mirrors cabinet, finding a can of shaving cream. He was right. The brunette grabbed it, finding it to be full as well. He took his time, carefully using the cream and razor to rid his face of the horrible hair, leaving a little neat patch on his chin. He was cursed enough with a baby face as it was, he had to have something to counteract that. After wiping the excess cream off his face, the brunette took his time getting dressed in the fresh clothes.

 

Another look into the mirror was like looking at a whole new person. Dipper hadn’t looked so clean and well… put together in over a year. His hair had started to dry, neat curls returning to their positions, skin free of any dirt or blemish. His clothes, a pair of plain gray jeans and a well fitting pale red crew neck top looked almost new; and his face could be seen. He no longer had the over-grown beard that looked like a bird’s nest. He no longer looked as though he lived during an undead apocalypse, more as if he were having a relaxing Saturday. The brunette gave his hair a shake before opening the bathroom door again, hobbling into the living room that was being used as his bedroom.  
“Feeling bet-” The smug voice was cut off, eyes refusing to leave the brunette as he looked the other up and down. Dipper, feeling extremely uneasy under the others stare, fidgeted with his fingers. In that moment, he wasn’t convinced the other wasn’t one of the very flesh eating creatures they hid from. Dipper coughed.  
“Yeah - I yeah.”

 

Dipper was caught by surprise when the other was once again in his personal space. He was getting use to it, but still wasn’t always prepared for it. Hands were against his cheeks, and a forehead rested against his. Dipper’s heart had stopped, brown eyes scanning the other's face. His eyes were closed and grin was clearly showing. The blonde’s thumbs were caressing against the now soft skin of Dipper’s jawline, his face getting even closer, lips coming into contact with the brunette’s - and then he was gone. Bill walked off, entering the bathroom himself, shutting the door behind him. Dipper stood still, only moving to sit on the bed as his hand moved up to his lips - to where the others had been for a split second. Bill had kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you want to go back on the old chapters, not much is going to be different, but Torey is being the best and editing those chapters for me too! 
> 
> Kudos are appreciated, comments are loved. Both? Are like... day made worthy for me! 
> 
> Want to draw a scene in this? Or maybe make a playlist or something? Please do, I will probably cry with happiness! Anyway. Till next week (I hope)~


	5. Terrore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this became a really long chapter, so I kind of decided to divide it in two, there was just a lot happening. So I guess you all might want to be super excited? Because double post? 
> 
> So I might have to start adding warnings to the start now? So um ok here we go: Attempted sexual content, guilt. 
> 
> Yeah, not much. Yet. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Each day, Dipper and Bill spent at least an hour outside, strengthening the brunette’s injured ankle. Dipper still had plenty of guilt, but he was working towards something. He was getting somewhere. He would be able to look for his family soon. Another week passed and the brunette was able to stand on his foot without any discomfort. He knew he would have to be careful, but he could walk without pain - that was all that mattered. Between the practicing and the sleeping the two males didn’t bring up the first kiss, but there were plenty more. They didn’t talk about it, but Bill was more than happy to continually give the brunette little peck’s. Every time Dipper would flush, then continue saying or doing what he had been; ignoring the butterflies that entered his stomach. He would pretend nothing had happened. 

“I’m going,” Dipper said softly as they ate their dinner. Bill stilled as the words left Dipper, refusing to look at the brunette. Dipper couldn’t read the other's expression, but having just marked the twenty third line on his tally he knew it was time. Twenty-three days of waiting around was far too long. Bill looked like he was going to say something, looking up at the brunette before shutting his mouth, eyes darting down, glaring at the food. They sat in silence for a little bit, but Bill didn’t continue eating, didn’t move.  
“When?” Bill finally asked, voice sounding more serious than he had ever heard. Dipper released the breath he didn’t know he was holding.  
“Tomorrow morning.” He started, eyes darting to stare at the wall. “I know it’s just stupid to leave in the night.”  
“Give me another week,” Bill sounded determine, causing the brunette to turn and look at him, confusion apparent on his face.  
“What?” Dipper asked, unsure what the other meant. A sigh left Bill.  
“I - My brother,” Bill said, frowning at the food still. Hand coming up to his hair. “I have been looking for your sister, with his help. Give us another week.” It wasn’t a request, it was a demand. Dipper stared at the other, eyes wide at the others words.  
“Y-you what?” Dipper couldn’t believe the others words, familiar butterflies fluttered in his stomach. Bill grinned, looking at the brunette sheepishly.  
“From about the third day you were here,” He explained, letting out a laugh at the brunettes reaction.  
“Why didn’t you tell me?” Dipper asked quickly, watching at the blonde shrugged. 

Another silence passed over the two. Dipper’s mind was racing. If what Bill had said was true - and at this point he had no reason to doubt the other - than he could stay one more week like the other asked, right? If Dipper was honesty with himself, he didn’t want to leave. He wanted to stay with the other male, and that was a terrifying thought. The two finished their food and without any words, Bill grabbed Dipper’s now empty plate, taking both of their dishes over to the sink.  
“Ok,” Dipper said finally, teeth digging into his bottom lip as he watched the blonde straighten up. “I - as long as you swear you’ve been looking. I can- I will stay.” Bill turned around, walking towards the bed, smile on his face.  
“I’ll do you one better Pinetree, I have a lead!” The older male sounded excited, laughing as the younger gasped.  
“What!?” Dipper practically shouted, going to jump up before being stopped by the other. Bill had placed himself on top of the brunette, legs on either side of Dipper’s hips. “Uh, Bill,” Dipper was flushing, eyes going back to the wall he was staring at before, not wanting to make eye contact with the blonde on top of him. “You- uh-” Dipper was cut off again when his chin was grabbed by slender fingers, moving his face so their eyes connected.  
“Just trust me,” the blonde said before moving the few inches to rid themselves of all gap, lips harshly clashing against his own. Dipper let out a surprised squeak, but only taking a few milliseconds before relaxing into the kiss. Bill’s tongue laced the brunette’s lower lip. ‘Don’t.’ Dipper happily opened his mouth, allowing the other entrance. ‘Stop!’ Fingers laced over his sides, causing a shudder from Dipper, breath escaping from his own mouth into the others. ‘Mason Pines! How could you?!’ Bill’s mouth left his own, making its way down the other's throat before finding purchase at his collarbone, biting down quickly; unlike their first meeting, a moan escaped the brunette's, hands coming up to grab at the fabric of the blonde's top - allowing himself to be laid down with a small push from the other. ‘What about Mabel?’ Dipper stilled as he finally listened to his thoughts.  
“I - Bill,” Dipper said weakly, pushing at the other softly. The other didn’t budge, continuing his attack on the others neck, a broken moan leaving the brunette’s throat. “Bill,” Dipper said a little louder. “I can’t.” 

It felt like the world went still, slowly the blonde backed away. Dipper thought he saw something like anger flash the features of Bill’s face, but it was only for a few seconds; disappointment and understand taking it’s place. A sigh left the older male as he moved off the younger, flopping down on the bed, back hitting the soft mattress.  
“I’m sorry - it’s not that I don't want to - I do,” Dipper flushed again, thoughts of what could have happened flooding his mind before he quickly pushed them away, feeling determined to finish his sentence. “I just-” Bill cut him off again with a laugh.  
“I get it, kid. You are just too worried about your family.” The playful tone that usually enwrapped the other's voice sounded a little forced as he spoke, but the smile didn’t leave the others face. Dipper nodded in response. “We will find them though, and I’m sure they will be safe.” Dipper looked down at the blonde, slowly lowering himself next to the elder man. The brunette allowed himself to be pulled into the other's chest, enjoying the safety the arms around him offered. “Hypothetically though,” Dipper didn’t like where the question was going, nor the tone from Bill but he looked up anyway, brown connecting with the mismatched ones. “If you had to choose only one of them to be alive, who would it be?” Dipper sat up quickly, mouth hanging open at the question.  
“What?” Dipper practically shouted again, face flushing as the blonde practically giggled at him.  
“Yeash Pinetree, calm down -” Dipper interrupted Bill very quickly, shaking his head vigorously.  
“That - what type of question is that? You can’t -” Lips clashed with his own again, silencing him.  
“I was joking.” Bill said as he broke the kiss, relaxing his head against the bed again, staring at the roof. Dipper felt the uncertainty rise in his stomach again; but he blamed it on the others dark sense of humor. That’s all it was. Dark humor. They lived at the end of the world. He couldn’t expect everyone to be politically correct anymore. Dipper pushed his thoughts to the side, allowing himself to relax as sleep took his consciousness. 

The brunette had started sharing the bed with Bill after their first kiss; and the presence of the other had helped with the night terrors. It was insane to Dipper, that one person could help so much. The only person Dipper had ever know who could calm him down during his attacks, or after his night terrors was his own twin - not even Wendy could help him - so to find a stranger that could was fascinating and horrifying at the same time. Dipper had just never been one to get close to other people. He had his books and his sister, he didn't need anything more. Crushes came and went, but his family was all that mattered; and when the undead started eating everyone, that became even more apparent. Mabel had always joked that maybe Dipper was Aromantic, even maybe Asexual as well - and honestly he has no issues with the label and he had never had any reason to really doubt that he wasn't, that was until recently. Until Bill. Bill had turned everything he thought he knew about himself on it's head - and it couldn't be at a worse time.

 

Dipper was awoken the next morning by a delicious aroma and an empty bed. His stomach growled as he sat up and the guilt returned. He was getting three meals a day, but what about his lost family, what were they doing?  
Were they eating?  
Were they alive?  
Dipper didn't notice he was biting his lips until a thumb brushed against his front teeth. Brown eyes looked up, meeting blue and gold, stomach filling with butterflies again as he looked up at the blonde.  
“Morning Pinetree,” Bill almost sung, nose rubbing against Dipper’s in an intimate gesture that once again caused the brunette to turn bright red. Dipper stuttered out his own good morning before being pulled off the bed and into the kitchen. Laid out on the bench was two plates covered in food - bacon, eggs, sausages, tomatoes and hash browns. Dipper’s eyes went wide, amazed at the amount of food on both plates, and at how fresh it all smelt. “Breakfast, is served,” Bill said in a mock waiter voice, grabbing both plates and holding one out to Dipper. Dipper took it hesitantly - looking at the food suspiciously. It looked just as fresh as it smelt - but it couldn't be. Sure he had been eating a lot recently but even then it was canned stuff that never went off, or stale food that was still sort of ok for consumption. He hadn't had anything like this for years. Dipper felt his mouth watering just from the smell, and when his stomach grumbled again, he pushed the questions of ‘how’ aside, choosing to not waste the meal that had been made for him.

It wasn't till after both males had finished that Bill spoke again, grin not budging at all that day.  
“I have to do a supply run today, you are doing a lot better with walking, so you can come with me this time.” Dipper nodded without hesitation. Finally, he could actually do something without it being purely for the purpose of strengthening his ankle. If they were doing a supply run, then they would have to go further out than Dipper had been since arriving - and while the walkers made the outside terrifying, it was better than sitting around doing nothing.  
“What supplies,” Dipper asked, wondering if he had just eaten the last of the food. If so, why wouldn't Bill ration it?  
“Mm, well I wouldn't say it's a supply run per-say,” Dipper held back the ‘but you just said’ and allowed the blonde to finish his sentence. “We are just going to see what we can find, who knows, might find something cool.” Bill said, smile getting wider. 

It didn’t take them long to get ready. Dipper had changed his clothes one of his favourite outfits the blonde had given him. A red flannel over a simple off white v-neck t-shirt, perfectly fitting dark blue jeans and a pair of well fitting shoes. The brunette was still quite amazed that a lot of the clothes Bill had given him were almost new and perfect in size. He still questioned it, but he had come to accept that there was always going to be mysteries about the other - and if he was honest with himself, he liked that. The brunette grabbed a white and blue hat from the end of the bed, placing it on his head and picking up the simple brown backpack filled with water and food. They set out to the west, idle chit-chat filling the silence. They occasionally ran into some stray walkers - both taking them out, although Dipper expected that it took more energy for him to hit them with his trusted machete then it did for Bill and his switch knife.  
The brunette looked at sky, noticing the sun was high - assuming it was midday as he cleaned the blade with a close by bush, using the leaf as a towel; face scrunching up as the blood transferred from the metal to the plant, before putting it back in his holster.  
“Good news Pinetree,” Bill said happily, walking over to the brunette. “There is a town about ten minutes from here.” The blonde was beaming as Dipper turned to him, noticing that the other looked like he was vibrating.  
“Are you ok?” Dipper asked cautiously, watching as Bill turned around again laughing gleefully.  
“Couldn’t be better!” He said excitedly, turning back for two seconds to grab Dipper’s hand before pulling him along. 

Dipper stayed silent as he was lead, eyes constantly going between watching his surroundings to focusing on his hand that was intertwined with Bill’s. It was a time where he was starting at the joined hands that he was caught off guard, being dragged down. Dipper hissed as his head hit the ground harshly, gasping as his mouth was covered.  
“Shh,” Bill whispered quietly. Dipper was frozen. His hands were free but he couldn’t move; his heart raced as he started to piece together what was happening. Bill had pulled him to the ground, was currently sitting on top of him and was holding his hand over his mouth. Bill retreated slowly, head looking over his shoulder cautiously. That’s when Dipper heard it. A car engine. Dipper followed the blondes line of sight. Adrenaline pumped into his veins the moment the car was in his view. It was the car. The car Mabel was taken in. Dipper tried to get up, only to be pushed back down by Bill. The blonde shook his head and Dipper felt the frustration seep in. He couldn’t sit - well lay - around when the biggest lead he had was just passing. He had too follow them. He had to do something.


	6. Welcome to Exterreri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper and Bill find trouble with the living.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok here is the second half of the long as chapter. This one is a bit... well I need to add a few 'warnings'.
> 
> Sexual activity. Subtle manipulation. Body mutilation. Murder. Wound Cauterize. Graphic? Violence. 
> 
> That should be all of it. Ok, have fun!

“Don’t be an idiot,” Bill said finally as he turned back to the younger male, face getting closer to his own. “You know nothing about these people, they might not be as friendly as I have been.”   
  
Dipper swallowed the lump in his throat. Bill had a point. He always did. The brunette looked around, wanting anywhere to look but at the elder male on top of him - noticing the car was out of view.   
  
“Pinetree!” The blonde said in a rough voice, fingers gripping onto his chin as they forced Dipper to look at him.   
“Right-” Dipper said quickly, nodding to get his point across; that he agreed. “You are right - I just-” He was interrupted by the other sighing, standing up slowly.   
  
“I know, I know - you are a broken record, kid.” Bill’s voice said with irritation, causing guilt to flood the brunette.   
“Sorry,” Dipper said, moving to a sitting position before noticing the hand that was reached out to him.   
“C’mon.”  
  
The rest of the walk was quiet, the brunette occasionally rubbing the back of his head as pain persisted from the hit to the ground. He felt like he had done something wrong, and he hated the feeling. He just wanted the blonde to talk to him again, but he couldn’t bring himself to start a conversation.   
  
The city was dirty and overgrown, and only the occasional walker would wander across their path - but ones that did meet a swift end from the point of Bill’s knife.   
  
Bill wasted no time kicking in a door to a chemist, causing Dipper to quickly look around - fearing the sound would draw unwanted attention. When nothing came, Dipper allowed himself to relax, following Bill in the store. The brunette flinched as something was thrown to him, but caught it anyway, looking down at the small box.  
  
“For your head,” Bill said plainly, before continuing further into the store. Dipper looked down at the tablets, seeing that he had been given apo-paracetamol/Codeine tablets. Dipper looked at the unopened box in surprise. Painkillers were hard to come by as it was - unopened, strong painkillers? Dipper wasn't even sure they still existed. Dipper kneeled down as he removed the bag from his back, digging through it to find one of the waters.  
  
He really had to stop being surprised when around Bill, everything that happened when the other one was unreal.   
  
Swiftly, Dipper opened the tablets, popping out two and swallowing them with a mouthful of water. Putting the pills and water back in his bag, Dipper stood up, repositioning the receptacle on his back before looking around the chemist himself.   
  
The brunette took notice that it mostly looked untouched other than a few missing pieces of stock here and there. Could it be that this is where most of the stuff Bill had come from? If so, was Bill the only one that ever got things from it?   
Why?   
Why would no one else purge the shop clean in the last two years?   
  
Dippers head pounded harsher as the questions filled his mind, finding himself needing to sit down. With a sigh the brunette carefully made his way down to the ground, head leaning back against the shelf as his eyes closed. If anyone entered the store, he would hear them before they saw him - human or walker - so he wasn’t too concerned as he rested, waiting for the painkillers to kick in.   
  
His eyes opened immediately at the sound of a shout. The brunette’s head snapped quickly to the right, swiftly moving up on one leg ready to jump up if he needed too.   
  
“Bill?” Dipper asked quickly, looking around as he heard footsteps. Shit. He had fallen asleep.   
  
“Pinetree.” The reply was delayed, but it came from his right, and that was where the brunette quickly took off too. He wasn’t going to lose someone else again. He couldn’t. A sharp pain had collided with his ribcage before he hit the floor, the wind getting knocked out of him.   
  
The brunette, fighting through the pain and breathlessness, rolled over onto his stomach, quickly trying to move - only to have himself wrenched to the ground by his hair, head hitting the ground for the second time that day.   
  
The brunette left out a yelp of pain, trying to roll himself back over to see his attacker, only succeeding in having the stranger's fingers tangle up in his curls more.   
  
A laugh entered his ears, making him feel sick when he was sure he didn’t know it. Dipper went to call out for Bill, only to be silenced by a foot on his spine, pushing him further into the ground, a harsh sob leaving him as the pain really hit him.   
  
One moment he felt pressure on his back, the next he felt nothing except the slight pull on his hair as the fingers left it. Dipper didn’t hesitate to get himself off the ground, stumbling a little as he stood, puffing at the pain that started flowing through his body - eyes going wide as took in sight.   
  
Bill was on top of another man, one hand wrapped around his throat as the other held his signature switchblade, trying to get closer to the stranger who wanted to stop it. Dipper once again froze, unable to move as he watched the struggle between the two males.   
  
The stranger was a lot bigger than Bill, muscles visible in the tank he wore, but Bill almost looked as though he wasn’t trying - as if the stranger's hand wasn't on his face, trying to push Bill off him.   
  
Dipper went to move to help Bill, only to be hit back again, catching him off guard as he hit into a shelf. The brunettes saw the fist heading towards him quick enough to move out the way, watching as another stranger hit into the metal shelf.   
  
Dipper hesitated to grab his machete, not liking the idea of seriously harming another human; but the moment the bald man made a move at him again, Dipper turned and ran, heart, pounding as he was followed.   
  
Thinking fast, Dipper grabbed his knife, running behind another shelf as he heard the stranger's footsteps. Listening to the steps - trying to ignore his own rapid heart beat - he waited till the stranger was in front of him, moving around the shelves and quietly coming up from behind the other.   
  
Using all his strength and hitting the bald man with the handle of the machete, he jumped back as the other male fell. Relief started to flood the brunette before panic washed over him again at the sound of a scream.   
  
It sounded too much like Bill.   
  
Dipper quickly ran back to the blonde, pausing a few feet away as he took in the scene. The blondes knife was in the skull of the stranger, who Bill was still straddling; only instead of his hand around the other's throat, Bill’s hand now covered his right eye, crimson dripping down his hand.   
  
“Fuck,” Bill’s voice was strained, he continued to mumble curses. “Pinetree,” he said, voice shaky, not turning around. “Behind you is an office, there is a stove. Turn it on. Now. Heat up anything metal.”   
  
Dipper didn’t argue. Didn’t question. Instead, the brunette moved fast doing as he was told. Sure enough, as Bill had said there was a stove, and so he turned it on. Flames starting with the help of a lighter he found in one of the draws.   
  
After it had ignited, Dipper turned his attention to finding something metal, grabbing a sharp stainless steel knife from another drawer, placing it over the stove.   
  
Bill entered not long after, dropping some equipment as he moved quickly over to Dipper, grabbing the heating knife out of his hand - with a few words, Bill was commanding Dipper to watch the door, undoing his belt.   
  
“You aren’t going to want to see this,” Bill said, almost sounding gleeful as he moved his hand away. Dipper tried to see the damage but only was able to see the crimson that had dried before the hot knife was transferred up to the skin around his eye, a muffled scream leaving the blonde as his fingers dug into the bench.   
  
Dipper’s stomach dropped, head quickly turning away from the blonde. Bill was right. Dipper didn’t want to watch that. He couldn’t look at it.   
  
After what felt like an eternity, Bill finally spoke up again, voice sounding strained. “Alcohol, now.” Dipper looked over to the table, noticing the rubbing alcohol and grabbed it quickly, moving to give it to the other.   
  
Without hesitation, Bill placed his belt back into his mouth, pouring the liquid over his eye, another hiss leaving him. Bill didn’t bother looking over to Dipper before moving over to the table he had placed the stuff on, grabbing a bandage and wrapping it around his head.   
  
The younger male watched the elder, unsure what to do or say. He watched as Bill slumped down in a nearby chair, blinking slightly as he rubbed his left eye. “Bastards,” he mumbled to himself.   
  
After a few moments of silence, Dipper slowly made his way over to the elder male, uncertainty taking place in his mind as he looked at the bandage that now covered half of Bill’s face. The brunette didn’t even notice as his hand reached out to the others face, gently caressing against the bandage. Bill moved his head to lean into the other’s hand, gold eye looking up into brown.   
  
“What - are you-” Dipper bit down on his own tongue, unsure what to say. What do you say to someone in such a situation?  
  
 An undignified sound left his throat as Bill wrapped his arms around Dipper, pulling the younger into his lap. His head leaned into the crook of Dipper’s neck, causing the brunette to shiver at the feel of hot breath against his skin.   
  
“I’m fine - a bit sore - bastard took out my eye.” Dipper froze at the casual tone. Bill had lost an eye, and he was acting as if it was just a change of weather. “Did you handle the other one?” Bill asked as he started littering little kisses over Dippers exposed throat.   
  
Hands fisted into the fabric of Bill’s leather jacket as teeth suddenly started toying with his skin, adrenaline from the events rushing back into his veins. Dipper nodded his head quickly, a moan slipping out as the older’s hips rolled up.   
  
“Good.” The brunette felt his body heat up as the blonde's hands started roaming, making their way under the off white fabric - the fingers ghosting over his waist, making their way to his hips before gripping down.   
  
Dipper gasped at the sudden feeling of nails on his skin, hips rolling down causing friction between the two growing bulges.   
  
Dipper pushed all the guilt to the side, allowing the adrenaline and desire to control his body as his lips came down to collide with the others, hips rolling down slowly.   
  
Bill let out a growl into Dipper’s mouth, which sent blood straight down to his lower region. The fingers on one side of Dippers hips let go, ghosting over the youngers pelvis before unbuckling the others holster belt, not even giving it time to hit the ground before his fingers unpopped the button of the brunettes jeans, starting their journey into the fabric, ghosting over the boxer covered skin.   
  
Dipper felt his face heat up as the blonde deepened the kiss, moving his hand to rid the younger of his pants and boxers. Dipper broke the kiss.  
  
“Bill-” Dipper cut himself off with a sharp moan as the others hand wrapped around his hardening member, head falling into the elder's neck as he lifted himself up on his legs, allowing the other better access.   
  
The brunette held in the moan that tried to escape as the blonde laughed, brown eyes meeting the golden honey eye as a pout took place on his face.   
  
“W-ah-what?” Dipper managed to stutter out, whimpering as the hand around his member slowed down. The smile from the other turning into a grin.   
  
“Just noticing how good you look in red.” Dipper didn’t have time to process what the other had meant by the comment before the hand around his member picked up the pace, jacking him off at an accelerated rate.   
  
Dipper's fingers dug into the blonde’s shoulders, eyes shutting tightly as he tried to get ahold of himself. A small scream left his mouth as teeth entered his throat again, pain mixing with the pleasure causing the brunette to feel lightheaded.   
  
It didn’t take long to become too much. The hand on his member, and the teeth in his throat causing pressure to build up in his stomach until it burst, streams of hot white leaving his member.   
  
Bill didn’t hesitate to let go of the now flaccid member, bringing his hand up to clean the other off him, smirk apparent as Dipper turned bright red.   
  
The grin dropped as both males heard a crashing sound and a scream, heads turning towards the door. It sounded like it was inside the building.   
  
Dipper, although feeling spent and embarrassed quickly fixed himself up, moving to get off the blonde before the others hand stopped him.   
  
“It’s fine, I’m sure it’s further away than it sounds,” Bill said seriously before the smirk returned. “Plus, we aren’t finished,” he said, eyebrow wiggling - and Dipper was sure if the other one could be seen it would be doing the same thing. Dipper went to agree before a scream was heard again, this time for help.   
  
The brunette moved quickly, not giving the blonde time to stop him, moving back into the main room, eyes darting around before they landed on a young male.   
  
The young, raven haired male, was armed with a bat, trying to defend himself against the undead. Dipper felt guilt rise in him again, this time at the undead. It was the bald guy. Had he actually managed to hit him that hard? Dipper didn’t have a chance to wallow in it, before his machete was going through the guy's neck, separating the head and body in one blow.   
  
Dipper looked down at his waist - remember his holster had come off - and then back up to the blonde who was holding the now bloody knife, eyes - well eye - glaring at the cowering raven haired male.   
  
“Who are you?” Bill’s voice all but growled, anger directed at the stranger. Dipper quickly put himself between the two, taking his knife off of Bill. Brown connected with gold again, and the anger subsided a little until gold flickered back the stranger.   
  
“Let me,” Dipper said quietly, turning to the newcomer, who had his hands raised defensively.   
  
“Please, don’t hurt me - I just - I got-” The stranger’s voice was soft and raspy, chest heaving to show he was out of breath. “I got - my group - we got separated-” Dipper interrupted the stranger.   
  
“It’s ok, I understand,” Dipper said placing the machete down, watching the stranger to make sure he wasn’t going to make any sudden movements. “We just - I need to you understand that we have to be cautious.” Green eyes flickered between the two males, head nodding slowly as he tried to think of how to prove he had no intentions of causing harm. “What’s your name?” Dipper asked softly.   
  
“Jacob.” The male said softly, eyes darting to the floor after meeting the blondes again.   
  
“Hi Jacob,” Dipper smiled, moving to get closer to the other before being stopped by Bill.   
  
“What are you doing?” Bill asked in a low growl, eyes boring holes into the newcomer.   
  
“It’s ok,” Dipper replied just loud enough for the blonde to hear him before getting out of the other's grip, walking enough to stop just in front of the raven haired male, hand offered to the other.   
  
“I’m Dipper.” Jacob was hesitant, but he reached his hand out, grabbing the others before shaking it slowly. A scoff from the blonde drew Dippers attention back to the other, noticing the frustration from the other in his stance.   
  
“You may have forgotten, Pinetree, but I have an eye to sort out,” Bill said with his arms crossed. Dipper nodded before turning back to the raven haired male.   
  
“Do you have any weapons, other than the bat?” Dipper questioned, frowning as the other shook his head.   
  
“N-no if I’m honest - I, I’m not a fighter - I’m only - only alive because of my group.” Dipper felt his heart drop at the words, understanding all too well what the other was saying. He too was only alive today because of his group. He knew how to fight but he wasn’t very good at it, he was more book smart than anything.   
  
“Stay with us.” Dipper jumped a little at the ‘what?!’ that came from behind him, but he didn’t hesitate to turn to the blonde, eyes pleading. A grumble left the blonde, and Dipper knew he had won.  
  
“Whatever, just hurry up,” Bill said with an eye roll, straightening himself up before leaving the chemist, walking north.

* * *

 

“Uh, Bill?” Dipper said after half an hour of walking, noticing as the sun started going down. “Where are we going?”   
  
“Bill?” A female voice called out, drawing Dipper’s attention to a giant wall which looked to be made out of steel pipes and pieces of tin supported by steel tubing. The brunette had wondered how he had missed it, but focused more on the blonde’s reaction - Bill had his hands in his pockets, bringing one arm up to wave.   
  
“Pyronica!” He chirped. Dipper’s eyes darted back up to the wall, noticing the female who was scurrying down from what looked to be a watch-post. A large clunking noise could be heard as a giant gate began to open as they got closer to the wall, Bill turning around and winking at Dipper - well at least, he assumed he was winking. The moment they passed the giant barred gate, the first thing Dipper noticed was the houses, the second was the group of at least ten people heading towards them.   
  
Dipper watched as one particular person pushed through the group, arms wrapping around the blonde’s shoulders. The male looked to be the same height as Bill himself, raven hair that also had a very similar cut to the blonde’s, just a little shorter - but it wasn’t till the other backed away from the hug, smile on his face that Dipper realized who the other could be. There was no mistaking the olive skin, or the facial structure.   
  
This male had to be Bill’s twin.   
  
“What - what happened? Where have you been? I was so worried Bill!” The man was talking incredibly fast, voice breaking as he said the blondes name.   
  
“I’ll tell you about it soon,” Bill whispered, turning to face the two males again, arms stretched out, showcasing the place.   
  
“Welcome, to Exterrei, boys.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always Kudos and comments are much appreciated!
> 
> If you would like to write something based in this verse, or draw something from this my heart might explode, so please do and link me!
> 
> Also, I have now made a tumblr for my writing, [gravitywritesdown.tumblr.com] feel free to follow me for updates; aka, if I'm about to upload a chapter, I might post on their saying that it's up in a few days or hours or blah blah, and I'll be following the tag 'gravitywritesdown'


	7. Mabel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twenty-three days with Mabel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all had great holidays and a happy new year~!
> 
> So new year, new chapter! Enjoy!

It was a blur - what had happened that was. Her head was pounding as harshly as her heart, teeth biting firmly into the makeshift gag she had been ‘given’, and wrists wriggling in the restraints. So many words that she wished she could call her captives flooded her mind, but her real concentration was on her brother - on where he was - as well as trying to remember the path the vehicle was going; sight being cut off by more fabric. Mabel had one of the greatest nights in years with her family, only for things to come crashing down - a kidnapping of all things. It was almost funny. In a world with creatures trying to eat you, she was currently more worried about the humans who had taken her and her faux-sister, Wendy. She had tried to call out to her twin, to get his attention, and she saw him for a split-second before getting pushed into the car - but what happened after was a complete mystery to her. After what felt like hours, the car slowed down to a stop, and she heard the car door opening before she was violently being pulled from the car. Mabel made a displeased sound around the gag, if she could see, or talk, the human would have gotten a mouthful from the brunette - but at that time she had to comply, she needed to assess the situation first.

The female tried to listen to everything happening around her. She tried to concentrate on the sound of heavy metal being moved, to the whispers going on between two people, to the door that had been opened. Hands let up their grip as Mabel was shoved forwards, and the female glared from behind the blindfold. Mere seconds passed before she felt the fabric around her wrist get loosened, falling off completely. The brunette didn’t hesitate to bring her hands up to the blindfold and gag, pulling them in opposite directions; blindfold up and gag down. Light flooded the female’s vision, but Mabel quickly adjusted, taking in her surroundings. She was in a house? A very clean, very modern house. Mabel’s eyes quickly darted around the room, going from well presented table in the kitchen, to the lit fireplace next to her - a clearing of a throat was the reason she finally turned around. Mabel was surprised to say the least when her eyes met bright blue. A male, just slightly shorter than herself, stood in front of her; hair white as snow and freckles littering his pale skin. The male had a baby face, and wore a light blue suit. Mabel wasn’t sure if what she was seeing was real. It didn’t look real. They male was far to clean, the house was far to clean - it was all just to clean.   
“Apologies for those idiots, they don’t know how to treat a lady,” the stranger said, a southern drawl obvious in his tone. Mabel’s eyes went back to wondering the room, taking in as much as she could. She was speechless to say the least. Maybe she did die? If so, there were some pluses - a nice clean life away from the undead didn’t seem too bad really. 

“Gideon,” the male said after a few moments of silence and Mabel’s eyes wandered back to the male.   
“Where am I?” Mabel finally spoke, moving passed the white-haired male, fingers gently touching the photo frames that were littered around the room. A small chuckle was heard from the other.   
“Well dear, you’re are in a house”. Mabel couldn’t help but laugh a little; sure she was exhausted and confused and just wanted her brother, but Mabel was always one to find light in the worst situations - unlike her brother. Mabel’s eyes went wide.   
“Where is Dipper?” the brunette said, quickly turning to face the stranger - his smile dropping slightly.   
“I don’t know?” Gideon said casually, shrugging his shoulders. “Same answer I would give if someone asked me what your name was,” he said, that smile returning.   
“Oh!” Mabel said quickly, straightening out her back. “Mabel Pines.” She introduced herself, placing her hand infront of her. Gideon happily took her hand in his, but to Mabel’s surprise, instead of shaking it like she expected, the male brought the hand up to his lips, kissing the back of her hand.   
“Charmed to meet you” he said with a smile. Mabel awkwardly laughed, moving her hand back to her side.   
“Ah, yeah, well - uh - this has been, nice, but I have to find my brother, so-” Mabel was cut off by her hand being grabbed again, not allowing her to move back anymore then she already had.   
“Sweetheart, it’s not safe out there for a beautiful women like yourself,” the male said with a sincere smile, earning another awkward laugh from the brunette.   
“What?” Mabel said awkwardly, drawing out the ‘a’.  
“Ghost-eye and Killbone are a bit - stuck in their ways, but I assure you they brought you here for your safety. Allow me to explain please.” The male pleaded, and Mabel couldn’t say no. The brunette cursed her kindheartedness. 

Gideon explained to Mabel that his group had been watching the three for a while, making sure that they would be a good addition to a community they were apart of - so once they were sure, he had ordered his friends with weird names to bring the three to the town, but things must have been miscommunication. Gideon explained that he was under the impression that all three were suppose to be asked to come along, to be given an option; but the other two male’s must have been set in the ways of their old days - prisoners, but the white-haired male did ensure that they were safe now - that they thought they were suppose to kidnap them. Mabel listened and only talked once the other finished.   
“So, what about Dipper and Wendy, where are they?”   
The shorter one rubbed his neck in a nervous manner, a small chuckle leaving his lips. “I may have accidently made an impression that you were the most important,” he said with a smile, which Mabel returned with an awkward one.   
“Oh - uh, well-” Mabel was interrupted quickly by Gideon's hands on top of her own.  
“But I ensure you, Mabel, I have sent the best people to look. We will find them and bring them here too.” The brunette was put to ease at the others words, feeling slightly more comfortable knowing people would be out and looking for her family; but she didn’t stop - Mabel continued her questioning. She asked where they were, how long his group had been following them, what finally decided to allow them in, but all she got was vague answers, finally being cut off with a simple “I am not the one to ask, you will have to talk to our leader.”   
Mabel crossed her arms. “Fine, take me to them,” she said, determined.  
“I will, I promise, just-” he paused, looking away from Mabel before returning his stare. “I feel it’s best to wait till we have all three of you.”

Like that Mabel was roped to sticking around - really she wanted nothing more than to leave and search for her brother, but the younger male would come up with any reason as to why she had to stay, ensuring her that the best fighter in his group was looking for the other two.   
While Mabel was a very trusting person, she started getting a bit suspicious about things when she would try to go out of the house to even just get some fresh air and was stopped every time by the male - more and more as time went by, Mabel felt more like a prisoner then a guest. She felt trapped, and with each passing day it felt as if the walls were moving into the center of the room. So when a newcomer entered the house after what the brunette assumed was about three weeks, she felt relief flood her.   
“Hi!” Mabel said quickly, jumping up from the bed and over to the new female in the room, startling the blonde it seemed.   
“Uh - hi?” The other girl said, eyes glancing between the brunette and the kitchen’s entrance. “Who are you?”   
Mabel laughed. She didn’t know why she laughed, it really wasn’t funny, but she had been going stir-crazy, so Mabel felt the need to laugh. “Mabel, Mabel Pines, what’s your name?” The blonde huffed and pulled a face at Mabel, before going to reply.   
“Ah, Pacifica, what have I done to deserve a blessed visit?” Gideon asked as he entered the room, sincere smile on his lips.  
“Cut the crap Gideon, where is Bill?” Pacifica said crossing her arms, eyes occasionally darting to the brunette in the room.  
“Why, how would I know such things?” the male said with innocence, hand coming up to his chest. The blonde didn’t respond with words, instead choosing to huff at the male’s response.   
“Who is this?” she asked, using her thumb to point to the other female, treating Mabel as if she wasn’t there.  
“Mabel Pines-” Gideon started, only to be interrupted with a ‘I already said that’ from the other female. “She is part of the group.” He said leaning against the door-frame, watching as the blonde’s face softened.   
“Oh, what is she doing here then?” Pacifica said, hand coming up to flick her hair behind her shoulder and it was in that moment Mabel realized just how well presented the other female was as well. Her clothes were clean, her hair styled and the other even had makeup on.   
“I was told to wait till I had the other two as well, you know how the leader is without him around.” Mabel tried to put together the hints she was getting from the two’s conversation. They talked for a little bit longer before the blonde finally left, welcoming Mabel on her way out the door. 

Twenty-three days passed from the first day moment Mabel had arrived into the house, and finally - finally she would going to get out and explore. Gideon had borrowed some clothes from Pacifica for her, instructing that she got cleaned up. Mabel didn’t react well to being told what to do, but didn’t argue with new clothes and a shower. Since she had been there, the girl would shower, but kept placing her old clothes on - a ratted old singlet and jeans, and one of her brothers flannel shirts - to get clean and put on fresh clothes was exciting. As soon as the door was closed, Mabel didn’t take long to undress and jump in the shower, going straight for the shampoo and conditioner. It felt so good to wash her hair, the ringlet curls made it look more like a bird’s nest most of the time, but brushing and washing it was a luxury in the world she lived. The brunette moved her face into the stream, smiling as the water caressed her face - she felt content, but still couldn’t help but wonder how Dipper and Wendy were doing. Mabel’s smile dropped at the thought, deciding to wash up quicker and get out; feeling bad for enjoying the shower. The clothes fit almost perfectly, and while the black tights and purple t-shirt/dress weren’t really her style, nor practical, it was nice to wear fresh clothes. Next she focused on her hair, grabbing the hair-tie she was given and gathering the drying brown locks, twisting the body of her hair on itself and using the tie to keep it in a messy bun on the top of her head. Dressed and clean, Mabel left the room, looking at Gideon who was impatiently looking out the window, turning around as Mabel exited the bathroom. The brunette felt awkward as the younger male took in her appearance, coughing as she noticed his clothes were fancier than normal.   
“Ready then?” Gideon asked politely, stepping closer to Mabel.   
“For?” The brunette asked curiously. She was under the impression she was getting to leave the house, not be escorted. Gideon laughed, which eerily sounded more like a giggle.   
“Why, our date of course,” he said, putting his arm out for her to hold. 

Mabel had awkwardly grabbed Gideon’s arm and allowed him to lead her. ‘A date?’ her mind questioned over and over again. The idea made her more uncomfortable than anything else that happened. If she was brutally honest, she would rather go on a date with a walker - at least she knew what they were after, she knew what they were thinking. The white-haired boy lead Mabel out the house and she couldn’t help the shock that she felt when she saw houses and people. Mabel looked around, looking at the wall that surrounded what looked to be a whole suburb. Children ran and played in the streets and adults sat on patios talking among each other. Mabel hadn’t seen so many people since… well, since the virus started.   
Gideon continued leading Mabel through the street’s, not saying a word - and Mabel was ok with that. She was too busy taking in everything around her. After ten minutes or so they finally stopped, and Mabel looked in front of them, gasping as she looked at the vibrant garden in front of her. It was a beautiful arrangement of blue, white, yellow and even black flowers.   
“This is-” Mabel stopped herself, letting go of the younger male’s arm, crouching down to caress the flowers. “This is beautiful.”   
“I agree,” Gideon said with a smile. “And I don't just mean the flowers.” Mabel let out small laugh that ended with a sigh, standing up to meet the others face.   
“Gideon, thank you - for everything you’ve done, but-” Mabel was interrupted when some kids ran up to them, a boy who looked no older than ten jumping excitedly.   
“Gideon! Gideon! He is back! Bill is back!” The kid said rapidly, before turning on his heel, running off. Mabel missed how Gideon’s eyes went wide, and she missed how he tried to grab her hand - ignoring anything as she followed the kid. Mabel didn’t know why she followed him, but something told her she had too, something in her gut told her to follow the crowd for once. 

“Welcome to Exterreri,” a voice said from the middle of the group as Mabel pushed through the people, trying to get a good view - only to pause when she got to the front.   
“Mabel?” Brown eyes went wide as the reality really hit her.   
“Dipper!” The female didn’t stop the tears as they started to fall, running the small distance between her and her twin. Dipper’s arms wrapped tightly around her waist, tears welling up in his own eyes. The two stayed like that for what felt like forever, ignoring the whispers and looks that the group of people were giving them - Mabel opened her eyes slowly and she backed away from her brother, eye’s meeting a single gold one - a single eye that seemed to be glaring at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this one is so late, and so short! Christmas threw me off so much, I visited family and to be honest... this chapter was hard to write? Idk, I don't think its that great, but it needs to happen. 
> 
> Now, next chapter I have it set out and ready to be written, but I have TWO ways. One from Dippers pov, and one from Bill's pov, so I'm interested; what do you all want? (: 
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are so very appreciated!


	8. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the return of his sister, Dipper allows himself to relax into everything that is Bill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT CHAPTER! 
> 
> No I'm not shitting you, like the first half is Dipper Mabel family bonding (yay) but then the second half is legit Bill and Dipper's own type of bonding! ;P 
> 
> Anyway this chapter is unedited! I apologize but my editor is on holiday in japan. So if there is some mistakes, that is why! 
> 
> So enjoy ;)

Dipper was in shock to say the least. He had felt nothing but worry, and guilt and dread about his sister, and she was in his arms. She was safe, and looking absolutely fine. The twins stood in the middle of a group of people and for the first time in a long time, he felt at ease - felt completely safe. When his sister backed away from the hug, the brunette refused to let his sister go, hand going down to her own. He had lost her once - he wasn’t going to again.   
“Ok, ok, that's enough you vultures,” Bill’s voice projected, causing Dipper to turn his head and watch the blonde as he shooed the onlookers away.  
“My brother and I need to talk.” The male that looked like Bill said, which seemed to be enough for the group - strangers turning away and walking off. “Also all of you.” He added, initiating for everyone left to follow.   
  
The small group followed the male to a official looking building, piling into the small room.  
“Good to see you, William,” Bill said with a smile as his brother sat down behind a desk, leaning his head into his palms.   
“Bill, what-I-this-where do I even start?” Dipper couldn’t help but notice the difference in the brothers. Bill held himself highly, it was so very rare to see him without a smile, and he spoke harshly. William, was almost the opposite. Already, Dipper could tell they were opposites, that William was more unsure, more cautious, and a lot more serious.    
“Well, how about ‘love your new eye accessory’,” Bill joked, smiling at his brother who only frowned in response.   
“We will get there - how about we start with who?” Dipper watched the brothers interact, watched as they had a conversations with pure looks, his hand tightening around his sisters. He knew how possible that was because he has his own twin.   
  
A few minutes passed before Bill sighed, leaning off the table, turning to the newcomers.   
“Well, this is Gideon-” Bill smiled at the obvious annoyance that graced his brothers face.  
“Bill!” Williams voice warned, hand pinching at the bridge of his nose.   
“I’m kidding, Will, get a sense of humor.” Bill rolled his eye before finally introducing Dipper and Jacob, slightly pausing at Mabel. “Remember the girl I said to look out for?” Bill said, turning to face his brother, so Dipper focused on Williams reaction; he noticed the slight confusion that passed his face, before it quickly relaxed.   
“Oh- right, uh, yes, of course,” William said, before letting out a sigh.   
“I don’t want you all to think I’m not happy about new people,” the black-haired male said, standing up from his desk. “I just need you all to understand - well, we are a safe community,” the male trailed off, hand coming up to rub the back of his neck in an awkward manner. “It’s just - uh-”  
“People have been going missing,” the male who Bill had introduced as Gideon had spoken up, everyone's heads turning to look at him.   
“Missing?” Dipper finally spoke up, looking back to the other set of twins, watching as Bill shrugged his shoulders, raising his arms as if to say ‘well-what-can-you-do’.  
“This isn’t a prison,” The brunette couldn’t help but notice how his sister’s hand tightened around his own at the others words. “People can choose to come and go - I wouldn’t say they are missing as such.” he said in the casual way that Dipper had become use to. “More like, gone.” Dipper watched as Bill’s brother sighed, rubbing his face with his hands.   
“You are here, and you are welcome to stay, but I would like to get to know you three a little better.” William said finally, turning to his brother. “You have an idea where they can stay?” Bill nodded in response, moving to wrap his arms around Dippers waist, pulling the brunette close to his chest, and Dipper felt himself going along with it.   
“Pinetree here, will stay with me.” His voice was confident. Dipper watched the slight shock that appeared on the other twins face, one that was followed by a small smile.   
“What about the other two?” Mabel’s hand tightened once again, and Dipper couldn’t help himself.   
“I want Mabel with me,” Dipper said, causing everyone to look at him - Bill’s arms unwrapping from his waist.   
  
Dipper must have won, holding onto his sister as William and Bill led them all through the community, stopping at one of the nicest looking houses. The walls were dark red bricks and the roof was black, which stood out next to all the white houses.   
“Come on,” Bill said, tone unreadable as he lead Mabel and Dipper into his home - saying goodnight to his brother. The door closed and Bill leaned up against it. “I’m going to get lectured tomorrow.” The blonde said more to himself then the twins, pushing himself off the door with a laugh. Bill walked down a hallway, leaving the sight of the twins.   
  
Mabel wasted no time turning to her brother, asking every question that popped into her mind. Including where had he been. Dipper tried his best to answer her questions. He told her about the broken ankle, and the kind care that Bill had given him. He told her about how he had wanted nothing more than to find her and Wendy, about how Bill had promised he would help him once he was healed enough to walk. He told her how Bill had lost his eye, trying to help him. Mabel sat in silence, taking in everything her brother told her, mouth going slightly agape. During their stories, the twins had made their way onto the leather couch that decorated the lounge room, and Dipper finally asked his sister about what she had been up too, only to be interrupted by the blonde returning back into the room.   
  
“I don't have a spare bedroom,” He said as he dried his wet hair with a towel - he must have had a shower, which Dipper thought was more than fair after the day they had. “Never really expected to have guests, so you can sleep on the lounge.” Bill said, looking directly at Mabel. “You on the other hand, you can sleep with me,” his voice softened as he looked at Dipper, leaning down and giving the brunette a small kiss. Dipper felt his face flush as he avoided making eye contact with his sister. He may have told her most of what happened, but he left out all the parts to where his relationship had gone which the other.   
  
Bill had left the room again, mentioning getting a blanket and pillow.   
“So,” Mabel said, smile appearing on her lips.   
“So what?” Dipper asked, trying to play innocent, earning him a punch from his sister.   
“So, you and Mr Blondie huh?” Mabel said with a wink, and Dipper felt his face flush more.   
“I don-I guess? I don’t really kn-” Bill reentered the room, placing a think blanket and a clean pillow on the coffee table before taking a seat next to Dipper, throwing his arms over the back of the couch, leaning back into it.   
“So, you are the shooting star I’ve heard all about?” Bill said with a small grin - one Dipper had never seen from the other.   
“Shooting star?” Mabel questioned, looking at Dipper for clarification, only to receive a shrug of the shoulders.  
“With the way Pinetree here talks about you, you are as rare as one.” The room went silent, but Dipper noticed how Mabel looked as if she had something she wanted to say. “Well,” Bill said, finally breaking the silence. “I’m going to bed, coming kid?” He finished, standing up, hand out to the brunette.   
“Oh - um,” Dipper bit the inside of his cheek, looking to his sister before returning his stare to Bill. “I was hoping to - maybe, catch up - with eh- Mabel first.” Dipper said, feeling guilty as Bill’s smile turned into a frown.   
“It’s ok bro-bro,” Mabel spoke up, pushing her brother a little. “I’m tired anyway, we will talk tomorrow?” She said softly, and Dipper just nodded, wishing his sister a goodnight with another hug, before following Bill to his room.   
  
Mere seconds after the bedroom door was closed, Dipper felt his back up against it - Bill’s lips littering kisses on his throat. Brown eyes went wide as his fingers made their way into the other's shirt.   
“Wait - ah” Dipper’s eyes shut again as Bill nibbled at the sensitive skin, slender fingers making their way under his shirt. Dipper shivered at the contact, breathing going slightly labored.   
“Just, relax,” Bill whispered into his ear, pushing his top up slightly. Dipper swallowed a lump that was forming in his throat. He could enjoy it couldn’t he? Mabel was safe - although he still didn’t know what happened to Wendy, where she was - but he could celebrate one victory right? Dipper tried to let himself relax into the touches, tried to let his mind ease into it. He wanted to - truly, but he always had trouble turning off his mind. A squeak left the brunette as a hand made it’s way into his pants for the second time that day. If nothing else, he had to return the favour right? Dipper finally relaxed into the touches, hands coming up to the blonde's shoulders, wrapping themselves around him as he pushed his lips onto the others, not surprised in the slightest when Bill deepen the kiss almost automatically - pushing his body flush against Dippers - trapping him completely against the door. The hand that had made it’s way into his pants had left, instead heading to the material of his top, pulling it up and over Dipper’s head - breaking the kiss.   
  
Dipper panted slightly as he moved his own hands to rid the other of his top, only to be stopped by Bill’s hands taking his wrists, pinning them against the door next to his head. “Uh uh,” Bill said almost teasingly, leaning into Dippers ear, nibbling on the earlobe before licking a trail down to his collarbone; digging his teeth into the sensitive skin. Dipper bit down on this bottom lip to muffle the scream that tried to escape, hands balling up into fists as Bill’s teeth let go, tongue lapping over the forming bruise.   
  
“Stay.” Bill said simply as his hands let go of Dippers wrists, and he did as he was told; keeping his arms against the door, staying still as the blonde's hands moved to undo his pants, letting them slide down Dippers legs. The brunette flushed, feeling extremely exposed in front of the fully dressed man.   
  
“I-” Dipper was cut off by Bill’s lips, feeling himself get lead away from the door - being backed up until the back of his kneecaps were taken out by some furniture, falling back onto a soft bed.   
“You have no idea,” Bill said softly, licking his lips and taking off his top and pants, crawling on top of Dipper, straddling his hips with a hungry grin. “How long,” his fingers trailed Dipper’s chest, going lower with each word. “I’ve been waiting for this.” He finished by palming Dippers slowly growing member, a breathy moan leaving the younger male.   
  
Before Dipper could reply, lips were against his again as Bill’s hand continued to give friction though his underwear. Little breathy moans left Dipper, and he found himself trying to follow the other male as he broke the kiss, whine leaving him as he was once again pushed down to the bed.   
  
“It’s ok,” Bill said into the skin of Dipper’s throat, voice heavy with need. “We still are yet to get to the good part.” He whispered and Dipper shuttered, looking up at the roof. Kisses were laid upon his neck, and the blonde worked his way down - stopping to toy with Dipper’s pelvis bone. More sounds left Dipper as he tried to get friction, whining again when Bill stopped, moving back up his body.   
  
“You haven’t done this before, right?” Dipper flushed as he looked at Bill, before shaking his head. There was once, with a girl back in high school, but he knew that wasn’t what Bill meant. “Well, I’ll try to be gentle,” Bill said with a wink before moving mostly off Dipper - the brunette choosing to sit up as he watched the blonde move - and grabbed a little bottle. Dipper felt his face flush more, everything suddenly becoming real as Bill took his place back on his hips; pressing his lips against Dipper as he pushed him back against the bed. Bill effortlessly rolled his hips into Dipper’s, the younger's back arching as he whined into Bill’s mouth. Dipper felt the last of his clothes getting pulled down, and he happily helped remove his undergarments - only to once again be pushed down. “Just - let me, ok.” It wasn’t a question, but a demand and Dipper agreed a little to eagerly. Something about power being solely in Bill’s court was exciting to Dipper - the realization that Dipper trusted Bill fully hit him as a hand ghosted over his thigh, lips capturing his left nipple. Same noise’s left his throat as the blonde teased and his skin - and he felt content. He was content.   
  
Dipper hadn’t noticed Bill’s hand moving until slicked fingers were meeting his entrance; a gasp escaping the brunettes mouth as the digit slowly entered. Dipper’s fingers gripped into the bed as he shut his eyes tightly, trying to get use to the uncomfortable appendage.   
“Relax.” Bill’s voice was sure, but a little breathy as he slowly inserted another finger, and Dipper couldn’t stop his face from scrunching up, body tensing at the intrusion. “Pinetree,” Bill warned, fingers leaving Dipper - a small whine escaping the brunette. “You need to relax. Trust me.” Dipper swallowed the lump in his throat before nodding slowly.   
“O-ok, I-” Dipper took another deep breath. He trusted Bill. A few moments passed before the re-slicked fingers were back at his entrance, pushing their way back into the puckered hole. Dipper let out an uncomfortable sound but willed his body and mind to relax, instead putting all his tension into his fingers; nails biting into the mattress.  
  
Minutes passed and Bill kept soothing Dipper, adding more fingers as the brunette became ready - always checking that he was ready. Dipper felt his own heart pounding as the small pain subsided, pleasure starting to course through his body again. Bill’s lips recaptured Dipper’s as he started to speed up the pace of his fingers, drinking up the moans that left the younger. The pace started to slow again, before Bill did one last hard thrust of the four fingers, hitting a spot inside Dipper that made his whole body arch, loud moan leaving his body before he could stop it - whimpering as Bill removed himself from Dipper completely. The brunette didn’t move, but once again followed the blonde with his eyes - flushing as he noticed the blonde staring down at him with hunger. For the first time ever, Dipper was ok with the idea of being eaten alive - as long as Bill was the one doing it.   
  
The blonde popped open the bottle of lube, carefully watching Dipper as he did so, movements purposely slow as he placed the liquid on his hand - taking his member with it and letting out a breathy moan. Bill pumped his own member slowly as he stood off the bed, looking down at Dipper, erotic sounds trailing out of his perfectly swollen lips- embarrassing the brunette, but it didn’t stop him from watching, mouth slightly opened as his hooded eyes took in the view finally. Although he didn’t want to ruin the moment, Dipper couldn’t stop the quiet question that left his mouth.   
“Do - do we have a, you know. Protection?” The brunette frowned when Bill stopped, brown eyes going up to meet gold.   
“No - is that going to be an issue?” Bill said seductively, moving slowly to climb over Dipper. It should have been. Dipper knew he should have said yes - that it would be an issue - they could have still continued just without the penetration, but the look in Bill’s eyes caused him to pause before responding, answer escaping him before he could stop it once again.   
“Not at all.” Dipper wanted to reel that back in, to change his mind. He knew why people used protection, even if there was no risk of getting pregnant - sexual diseases were very much a thing, and the end of the world changed nothing about them; but he couldn’t.   
  
Dipper found himself pulling Bill down to his lips, hands taking place on the blonde's shoulders as he deepened the kiss, shuttering as the older male growled. Without breaking the kiss, Bill’s hand wrapped around Dipper’s leg, pulling up his knee to sit on his waist. Dipper was the one to finally break the contact, head thrown back into the pillows as Bill’s dick made its way inside of him; nail’s biting into the blonde’s skin as his eyes started to water. No amount of per-stretching could have prepared him for the girth of the others member. There was silence as Dipper tried to get use to the intrusion, panic settling in as the thought that he wouldn’t adjust flashed his mind.   
  
A small and soft kiss to the forehead brought Dipper back, eyes opening as he looked up to the gold, and the bandage - distinctly, Dipper's hand slowly reached up to caress the material covering the open wound. Bill leaned into the touch; closing his eye, soft smile gracing his lips.   
“See, just relax, don’t over think.” Bill said softly, free hand coming up to massage softly though the brown curls. Dipper, as if mesmerized for a second, remembered what they were doing - realizing the distraction had helped him relax, the pain in his rear already becoming a dull uncomfortable feeling. A few more seconds passed of Bill just holding Dipper, playing with his hair and leaving small kisses on the birthmark his forehead held.   
  
“I’m - it’s ok,” Dipper said softly, voice coming out a bit shaky. Bill looked into the brown eyes, lust still ever so apparent in them.   
“You sure?” Dipper didn’t get full way through his nod before Bill was starting a slow pace of his hips, thrusting all the way in and almost pulling all the way back out before repeating. Dipper let out small screams of pleasure, Bill once again finding that spot inside of him and abusing it. The thrusts picked up in speed, and the moans mixed together in the room - air suddenly feeling to heavy and hot with each thrust. Dipper didn’t doubt that he wouldn’t last long, and with the relentless pace that Bill had found he knew it would be over too soon. Dippers back arched again as Bill’s hand left the brunette locks, wrapping themselves around his erect member that bobbed between them, moving his hand in time with the pace of his thrusts.  
“So tight, kid” Bill said breathlessly, licking his lips again. Dipper could hold back the sounds, couldn’t stop himself from the moans of ‘Bill’ and ‘oh god’ and ‘fuck, please’. It felt like hours, but also like mere seconds since they started when the pressure really started to build in his lower half, want and need making it feel like he was going to explode.   
“Bill- _fuck_ \- ah, I-I” Dipper panted, and Bill grinned knowingly, bringing his lips down to the base of the brunettes throat, biting harshly before applying suction to the abused skin. Dipper let out a scream that Bill quickly muffled with his hand, letting go of the brunettes leg. The pressure finally got to much as his insides were pounded and his member was toyed with, pleasure completely filling his body as his seed coated both of the males chests.   
  
Dipper felt himself tighten around the blonde’s dick, erotic moans leaving the older as he helped the younger ride out his orgasm, continuing to pound into the sweet spot. Dipper felt his body go limp, exhaustion catching up Bill continued his pace, thrusting. Dipper whimpered as the pleasure began to hurt again, the sensation all too much for his overstimulated body.   
“ _Fuck, kid_ ,” Bill hissed out as Dipper started squirming, eyes tearing up again. Before long, Dipper felt Bill’s own seed fill him up, the blonde finally stopping his movement as he panted on top of the brunette.  
“ _Fuck_ -” Bill said again, a while leaving both male’s as he pulled out, flopping down on the bed next to Dipper. The brunette looked over to the man he had met mere weeks ago, watching as his eye fought to settle on anything, as his chest rose and fell, as he tried to catch his breath.   
“I -” Dipper bit on his lip. He couldn’t say what he was thinking. It was cliche and would ruin the moment, he knew it - but when the gold eye turned back to him, and Bill urged him to continue he once again couldn’t fight it. “I think, I’m in love with you…” Dipper trailed off, watching as the others face when from confusion to ecstatic. Dipper felt his heart fall a little when Bill didn’t return his words, but he understood - he accepted that Bill probably didn’t feel so strongly yet. Instead, he happily curled into the blonde after the other pulled him against himself, pulling the blanket off both of them.   
  
“Sleep now, Pinetree,” Bill said softly, kissing the dots on his head once again. “It’s going to be a little sore tomorrow, I went a little too far.” Bill muttered, but Dipper didn’t respond. He couldn’t find the energy too. Instead, the brunette buried his head into Bill’s cheat, falling asleep to the sound of the others breathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so, as you can see I went with Dippers POV, and next chapter will be too. Finally, chapter ten - that will be Bill's POV. We are getting close to the end and it makes me sad T^T
> 
> One thing I will promise though, is more ZOMBIES next chapter. Like holy shit for a Walking Dead au there is hardly any walkers in this! Like I swear, they will be just yeah.
> 
> Anyway, Like, Comment, Kudos, blahlbahlbahl. They make me feel good about my writing and inspire me to continue ;P 
> 
> Want to draw something from this? OR write something using this Au!Au in particular? PLEASE DO! And link me either here, or on my tumblr: gravitywritesdown.tumblr.com


	9. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper finds out a big secret that has been hidden from him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At long last, I have updated! 
> 
> Sorry if this chapter seams rushed, I haven't been feeling my writing lately, but then my friend who is doing reference sheets for this au of mine sent me wips and my lovely editor send me this lovely drawing of Bill! (http://toreo-o.tumblr.com/post/156800776266/when-your-friends-write-good-fics-you-gotta-give)
> 
> So yeah, I guess I should go, chapter warnings: Minor character death, implied sexual content, um, unconsented kissing? 
> 
> Yeah it goes down hill from here.

Dipper felt groggy as he woke up, before memories of the night before returning to him. The brunette turned over with a small smile, opening his eyes before the smile fell to a frown. The bed next to him was empty. Dipper sat up quickly, regretting it as pain shot through spine - but he pushed the pain to the side, trying to look for signs of where the blonde had gone; and when he found nothing, the brunette slowly got up, finding his discarded clothes and putting them on, leaving the room. He walked thought the house, finally finding company in his awaken sister, who sat at the kitchen table, glass of water in her hand.    
“Morning, Dipper.” Mabel said with a small smile, eyes focusing on the water. Dipper returned the greeting, grabbing his own water before sitting across from her - cringing slightly as a small amount of pain shot through him. Bill wasn’t lying that it would be slightly painful. “Bill said he had to talk to his brother - that he would be back this afternoon.” His twin said softly, smiling around the glass as she took a drink, eyes focusing on Dipper - and he felt himself flush from the all-knowing stare.    
“Oh - ok” Was all Dipper could say, looking away from his sister as he sipped at his water, feeling embarrassed. Silence filled the room before Dipper finally spoke up again. “So, you never told me, what happened with you?” Mabel opened her mouth to talk, attention being drawn to the door as it was knocked upon. His twin closed her mouth again, looking to Dipper as if for explanation, and the brunette once again shrugged his shoulders. The twins ignored the door, returning their focus to each other, going to continue the conversation until the said door opened. 

“It’s rude to ignore the door, you know” another females voice said from the front of the house, a blonde now standing in front of the table with her hands on her hips, smile on her lips.    
“Oh! Sorry, morning Pacifica.” Mabel said quickly, standing up and going to hug the blonde, the other girl rolling her eyes.    
“Yeah yeah - William wants to talk to you two,” Pacifica said to Mabel, who only nodded. The blonde turned around, signaling for the twins to follow. Mabel didn’t hesitate but Dipper found himself unsure. Why he was unsure he didn’t know, but he put it down to the fact he didn’t know the blonde. Mabel seemed to notice her brothers hesitance, stopping herself to return to his side; hand entwining with his own.   
“Come on,” Mabel said loud enough for just him, pulling slightly on his hand to initiate movement and Dipper finally agreed. He gave his own small nod, following his sister and Pacifica out of the house.    
  
Dipper found himself awkwardly moving the weight between his feet as he once again stood in the office. That’s what it was. It was an office, and it just felt - wrong. If Dipper was honest with himself, something about the whole place felt off, but again he decided it was partly his own paranoia, and partly the sudden less risk of an undead attack - since the last two years he’d spent on edge. It was odd not to feel that way for once. William talked to the few people in front of him, but Dipper ignored the conversation. He didn’t wish to eavesdrop on what seemed to be an important conversation, and the four people talked in a hushed voice - Dipper was sure that was a sign that the conversation was not for his ears. Mabel’s hand tightened around Dippers, and the brunette was happy his sister was able to read him like a book - happy that she was there and willing to try and calm his thoughts.    
“I’m sorry about that,” William spoke softly as the three others left, leaving just the twins and him. “It’s - it’s hard running a whole town in the middle of an apocalypse,” he said with a small smile, and Dipper recognised it as the other trying to make a joke.   
“Oh! You’re the leader?” Mabel said enthusiastically, smile widening on her face - and Dipper noticed the older male flush.    
“Ah - well - apparently. I’m not - that’s not really important,” he stuttered, signalling for the twins to sit on a couch behind them. “Please, sit,” he said kindly and the twins did, Dipper watching as the other sat down in front of them. “So - I just want to get to know you both a bit more, so I can find better ways for you to help out around the community,” William said as he sat up straight, Dipper noticing as his fingers twitched.    
  
William talked to the twins together first. They talked about the twins lives before the disease spread. About how Mabel was in New York at the time, getting ready for an interview at the highest ranking design school and how Dipper was visiting family in Baltimore the day the virus majorly spread. The moment that word got out that major cities were evacuated, Dipper hopped in his car in attempts to find his twin. About how along the way, Dipper met Wendy, a lumberjack's daughter with amazing survival skills, and how without her, he never wouldn’t have been able to survive and reunite with his sister. About how while Dipper went straight for Mabel, the female had the same idea, heading straight to find her brother - and when they reunited, it was completely incidental. William listened to the talk, honest sincerity obvious on his face.    
  
When he talked to Mabel on her own, Dipper was left to explore the rest of the house on his own. Dippers hand’s traced against the clean walls, still in shock that such place could exist. As he waited, Dipper wondered where Bill was. Mabel had said he had gone to talk to William, but here they were with the others said brother, with no sight of the blonde. Dipper chewed on his lip. Surely the other just went to the infirmary about his eye or something of the sorts. Dipper let out a sigh as his eyes glanced around the room, stopping on an old looking photograph - small smile on his face as he took it in. He knew he was becoming a sap, but he couldn’t help himself as he picked up the photo frame. The picture held an overly happy pair of twins. The two males were obviously in their mid teens. The slightly taller with ebony hair - who Dipper knew automatically was Bill, was grinning as his arms wrapped around his brothers shoulders - his brother awkward smile on his face as he held up car keys.    
“The day I finally got my licence,” William’s voice said from behind Dipper, causing the brunette to jump.    
“Sorry, I shouldn’t have-” the raven-haired male let out small laugh, and Dipper’s face flushed.    
“It’s fine, I have them out for a reason. Although, I hope you realise, I’m going to ask you about your relationship with my brother.” Dipper felt his face flush more as he nodded his head slightly, returning the frame to its spot before following the elder male into the ‘office’.    
  
The conversation wasn’t anything to stressful. William just wished to know what he thought was his own strengths and weaknesses - when it came to chores and up keeps. They discussed the possibility of Dipper becoming one of Exterreri’s stratagiests, what with his book smarts and quick thinking. William explained the need for one - there were other communities, some nice, some not so much - and of course the ever apparent danger of the dead. While they were mostly safe, at times a ‘herd’ of over five hundred had been spotted heading towards their home, so strategies to lead such large numbers away were very much in need. Dipper said he would have to think about it, as his first priority would be finding his friend, and William was very understanding to that. William even offered to offer the assistance of some of the other ‘watchers’ during his search. Dipper thanked the older male, agreeing they would start their search the next day. It wasn’t till the conversation turned to Bill that Dipper felt uncomfortable. William asked about the nature of the two’s relationship, and Dipper didn’t know how to respond. He himself wasn’t sure. He flushed remembering the events of the night before, before explaining his side. Dipper told the Cipher male about their meeting, about how his brother saved him and nursed him to health. How over the course of a few weeks, Dipper found himself feeling for the other. Dipper didn’t go further then that, face already flushing at the mere fact of admitting out loud to another that he liked the blonde. William gave the brunette a small smile.    
“That’s good, he seems rather fond of you too.”    
  
After their discussion, William showed the two twins around the community, occasionally being interrupted by someone with a request or question. In the times that William would get sidetracked for more than a few minutes from another, Mabel and Dipper would talk amongst themselves about nothing in particular - mostly about their amazement of such a place existing. It wasn’t until a woman stopped William, that the other finally departed, apologizing but explaining that he really had to take care of something, leaving with the pink haired woman. Dipper couldn’t help himself as he turned to his sister, making an offhanded comment about how everyone in the community seemed to be more worried about the upkeep of their hair colour then the looming undead outside their walls. Mabel laughed along with her brother, eyes darting around, stopping as they caught attention to something. Dipper followed his sister’s sight, noticing the blonde female from the morning, his twin turning back to him with a smile. She made sure her brother was good on his own, to which he nodded, watching as Mabel’s smile widened and said her goodbyes, running off to Pacifica. Dipper smiled to himself as he decided to go back to Bill’s house, getting ready to plan where and what he was going to the next day, preparing his plan of attack to find Wendy.    
  
The sun was starting to set when Bill finally returned, door opening causing Dipper to look away from the map he had laid out on the table, setting down the pencil in his mouth. Before Dipper even had the chance to welcome the other back, the blonde was quick to stride over, lips claiming his own as he climbed into Dipper’s lap. The brunette was slightly surprised but found himself melting into the kiss rather quickly, happily open his mouth when the other licked at his bottom lip. Minutes passed like seconds till Bill backed off, both males trying to catch their breaths.    
“Uh, hi,” Dipper said with flushed cheeks, watching as Bill smiled back, leaning his forehead on Dippers, before standing up.    
“How was your day Pinetree?” The blonde asked as he moved towards the kitchen, grabbing a pot as he started to boil some water. Brown eyes watched the other, still feeling slightly uneasy at the normality of the situation.    
“It was fine,” Dipper said biting his lip as he got up to join the other. “William and I have discussed me going out to try and find Wendy. He’s sending some others from here as well.” The brunette said, noticing how the blonde stiffened, before continuing what he was doing, noticing his movements were no longer as fluid as normal. He wasn’t happy.    
“You aren’t going,” Bill said, tone unrelenting. Dipper’s eyes narrowed as he look at the blonde.    
“You still aren't the boss of me, you know that right?” The brunette said, trying to ignore the slightly uneasy feeling that started to bubble as he made eye contact with the elder male. Feeling his own face soften slightly, if for no other then to try to not upset the other anymore.    
“It’s not safe - why would you leave somewhere you are safe?” Bill said, turning around to fully face Dipper, leaning back against the counter. Dipper frowned as he crossed his arms, looking down at the ground.    
“I survived out there before, it’s fine - I just need to find Wendy.” Dipper said softly, feeling as if he had to be careful, to not upset the man who had been so kind to him. Bill didn’t reply, instead turning his back to Dipper, continuing to make his drink and walking into the lounge room. Dipper felt the guilt start to build up, regretting that he had said anything at all. He slowly followed Bill, sitting down next to the blonde, who was seemingly refusing to look at Dipper. The brunette sighed softly, before moving closer to the other, leaning his head against the blonde's shoulder as he closed his eyes. “How was your day?” He asked softly, feeling the small movements of the older male.    
“Fine.” Bill said sharply, which only caused younger to sigh again.    
“What did you do?” Dipper tried again, wanting nothing more than the small talk at that moment, just wanting Bill to talking him like he normally did. Dipper felt Bill sigh, and then felt the other's arms wrap around his waist, pulling him closer.    
“Just the usual kid, nothing interesting,” he said plainly but Dipper took it as a win. He left it at that.    
  
They sat in silence for a bit, Dipper moving after a few minutes to return back to his map. Once the light from outside fully disappeared, Dipper looked up, biting his lip as he started to worry again, having not heard anything from Mabel. Bill must have noticed the shift in Dippers mood, because he grabbed the brunettes hand and leant over to kiss his cheek, a flush of colour showing on his cheeks.    
“I forgot to tell you,” Bill started, free hand coming to sit on Dipper’s thigh, the younger feeling his face get even redder. “Your sister is staying with Pacifica tonight.” He whispered, biting down gently on the shell of Dipper’s ear. Dipper shuttered at the sensation.    
“O-oh? Y-you sure?” Dipper asked, feeling slightly embarrassed. He had no reason to doubt Bill’s words, but he did find it slightly off that Mabel wouldn’t have told him that herself.    
“She was in a rush, she ran into me - she got me to tell you, I’m sure.” Bill said as he grabbed Dipper's chin with his thumb and forefinger, leading him so their faces said inchs apart, before closing the gap once again.    
  
A week passed and everyday was quite the same for Dipper. It started early in the morning, leaving with four other people - Jacob, the other outsider, being one of them - in search for the other part of his family. The first day they spent retracking the last place Dipper saw them. Back at the original campsite they had made together. Him and sisters. As Dipper looked around, he felt as if a life time had passed when in reality it had been no less than two months. When the sun would start to set, the group would head back - Dipper having spent most of his day with Jacob. The raven-haired male was someone he found himself getting along with quite well, and he was happy to have a friend that was as much of an outsider as he was. They would return to the community, and Dipper would talk to William, updating the other on what they did, or well, what they didn’t find. William seemed to sympathise with Dipper, and always wished him better luck the next day. After talking to William, Dipper would head back to Bill’s house, to the house he had started calling home. Bill wouldn’t get home hours after Dipper, and the brunette still didn’t know what he did during the day. All he knew was sometimes, the blonde would come home completely frustrated and others he would just be tired; but no matter what mood the blonde was when he came home, he would always get Dipper in bed, and Dipper really didn't mind, even if sometimes the blonde was accidentally too rough for his liking. 

 

The sun was starting to rise when he heard the knock on the door - Dipper was already up and getting ready for another day of searching. Dipper felt guilty, he and his group had decided to stay out of the walls for a few nights to be able to to widen their search perimeter - but he hadn’t told Bill. He couldnt. Bill hadn’t liked Dipper going out as it was, he could only imagine how upset the other would be at the idea of him gone for a few days. Dipper bit on his inner cheek as he walked towards the door, lost in thought as he opened it, noticing a flushed Jacob.    
“Oh. Morning, I’m almost ready I jus-” Dipper was cut off by the other male quickly standing up straight, panting as he blurted out his words.    
“I found Wendy!” Dipper’s eyes went wide as he made sure he heard the other correctly.    
“W-what?” Dipper asked, the raven-haired male grabbing the brunettes hand as he pulled him along.    
“So, you know that I don’t really… trust… your uh, boyfriend, right?” Jacob started, biting the inside of his mouth. Dipper kept following, but nodded his head, urging the other to continue. “Well… I saw him this morning, and I - I followed him.” Dipper slightly gasped, taking in the directions they moved; noticing they were heading to the back of the community. “I can’t explain it, Dipper, just - trust me, ok?” Dipper paused in his walking, bringing his arm back to him as he bit his lip, unsure.    
“I’m not-” Dipper cut himself off, shaking his head slightly as he continued to follow. He had to find Wendy.    
The rest of the walk was silent, and the two stopped just near an old looking house at the very edge of the community, and Jacob signaled for Dipper to get down, and the brunette did so, noticing how the other looked around carefully before walking over to the attic door of the house, slowly creeping the doors open as he signaled for the brunette to follow. Dipper did, stomach turning as he did so, unsure if he really wanted to continue - wondering if he would be best just heading back to the house, after all, maybe it wasn’t Wendy that Jacob found. The two quietly headed to the bottom of the stairs, pausing when they got to a second door. Dipper watched as Jacob slowly opened the door, allowing Dipper to peer in. Brown eyes went wide as he took in what he could see though the small crack, fear bubbling in as the smell of rotting flesh and the sounds of the undead filled his senses. Dipper swallowed the lump in his throat, noticing the pack of no less than twenty walkers hitting against a rusted metal cage, a door to said cage rattling as the dead’s weight pushed against it. Someone moved in front of his view and Dipper slowly moved back, trying to quietly close the door before a muffled scream caused him to turn around. Dipper’s heart speed up as he saw a small pocket knife against his friends throat, not even having to look at the attackers face to know who it was. The knife was enough to know.    
“I really didn’t want you to see this kid,” the blonde said with a sigh, moving his free hand to open the door.    
  


Bill walked behind them as he moved the other two into the room.    
“Bill I can’t do- what the hell?” Dipper watched as Pacifica went ridged, eyes looking between Dipper, and Jacob. Bill said nothing and the room went silent before a familiar voice sounded from behind him. Dipper’s eyes once again went wide as he spun around, noticing a separate cage connected to the ones with the walkers, green eyes looking at him with excitement.    
“Wendy!?” Dipper quickly ran to the cage, hands running down her arms and up to her face, tears starting to fill his eyes as he realised that he wasn’t dreaming. That she was really there. He knew he shouldn’t have gotten too comfortable just yet, many questions still swarming in his head but at that moment all he could think about was Wendy was there. Alive. He once again had Wendy and Mabel. Both whom were alive and ok. A scream brought him back to reality, eyes quickly darting back to where Bill and Jacob stood, noticing the now crimson covered blade and the blood and tear smudged face of his friend. Dippers heart started to race, eyes flickering to Bill’s that held nothing but hate as he looked at Jacob. He had so many questions for Bill, but from seeing the look in the others eye, Dipper couldn’t get anything out. 

  
“On one hand, it was nice.” Bill said, small smile on his face as the blade once again dug into the smaller male’s skin, and although the other was looking at the sobbing male, Dipper knew he wasn’t talking to Jacob, he was talking to him. “But on the other, it was getting a bit exhausting - being nice to someone as pathetic as this.” Bill paused, eye looking up to Dipper, grinning in a twisted way. “Hiding all the secrets. I would like you to get to know  _ me, _ ” he said quietly, moving towards the walker filled cage - almost sounding sincere in his words. “Now I can show you that,” he said, quickly opening the door, wasting no time before pushing the other male in and closing the door again. Dipper’s heart dropped as he realised what had just happened. It had happened so fast, but it wasn’t long before Jacobs screams filled the room, flesh being torn from his skin by multiple walkers. Dipper didn’t think as he moved to the cage, going to open the door again before being slammed against the square bars, eyes wide as he looked at Bill; his heart pounding against his ribs being the only sound he could here. He tried to calm the rapidly bubbling panic, trying to get out of the other human, and walkers reach. The brunette felt bloody hands grabbing at him, trying to pull him backwards, into the cage where teeth could sink into his skin - screaming when some did, in the same spot that teeth were dug in on the first day he met Bill. “Don’t worry - your safe. I would never hurt you, trust me.” Bill said softly, backing away just enough to look the brunette in the eyes, before bringing his lips to clash with Dippers. Dipper tried to fight the other off. Panic taking over as everything sunk in. Trust was a stupid thing to do, that’s all he was getting at that moment as he started to hear the shouting of his friend and the screams of Jacob dying starting to fade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, there isn't much left of this story. I will also point out now, and I'm sorry if anyone is disappointing in this for some reason. 
> 
> While this is a walking dead AU, this is not about the zombies, this is about Bill and Dipper. 
> 
> So yeah, I probably wont tie up some loose ends about the walkers.
> 
> And I do have a squeal in mind, but lets see how this goes for now (: 
> 
> Like, Comment, Kudos, blahlbahlbahl. They make me feel good about my writing and inspire me to continue (seriously) 
> 
> Want to draw something from this? OR write something using this Au!Au in particular? PLEASE DO! And link me either here, or on my tumblr: gravitywritesdown.tumblr.com


	10. Bill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything Bill had done up till that point, was to get what he wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, here I am, a month later. Finally updating this, fuck I'm terrible XD I have not abandoned this, and I'm not going too will finish this! I've just been very... busy! I got my license, I've been working, and studying and just I'm telling you, looking after twenty-one 3 year old's is EXHAUSTING. So yeah. But I'm here. I did it. I wrote the chapter everyone has been excited for!
> 
> Bill's chapter. (Also look at this awesome ref my friend drew of Bill from this https://gravitywritesdown.tumblr.com/post/157334651964/my-lovely-friend-briearts-drew-a-reference-for)
> 
> So um... Warnings: dubcon/noncon thoughts, manipulation, murder, Sadism, Masochism ... you know what... all around fucked upness. 
> 
> Enjoy~

He hated his brother - he loved him, but he hated him. Bill pondered why he ever did anything for his twin as he stood behind a tree, his favourite blade sitting comfortably in the palm of his hand as he listened to the footsteps of other living - well, he assumed they were living. Maybe. He wasn’t sure. It didn’t really matter in the end. The reality was, William had sent him out into the wood because word had gotten around home that there looked to be some people from ‘Geremia’ - a not so friendly neighbouring community - close to their home. Bill was sent out to check if it was them - it was always his job to deal with the people of Geremia; he was the best to do so, and Will knew that. William just didn’t quite know the real reason why. William believed that Bill was just that charming, and while he wasn’t going to deny that, a few deaths of important people may have put the people of ‘Geremia’ in place more so than his charm, but that was for him to know. Bill slinked from his hiding place as he assessed the people. There were three of them, and he knew for certain that they were not from the other community, nor any he knew - and he knew a lot of them. The blonde watched them closely, taking in that there were two females and a male in the group, and one of the girls looked to be closely related to the male. Bill found himself oddly fascinated. Not by the group. Not at all, he honestly didn’t care about other survivors. For all he cared, they could be torn apart by the dead. No, it was just one member of the trio. The boy had drawn Bill in from first sight. 

 

After returning to his community and informing his brother and the people of Exterreri that they were indeed safe, Bill returned to his house as his mind ticked over. The reality was, he should have killed the others in the forest, or at least brought them home for his side project, but there was something about the male that stopped him. The blonde ruffled his hair in frustration. He wasn’t one to care about people, why did he care? Did he care? Surely not. It had to be something else, but he still couldn’t put his finger on it. All he knew was the brunette had to be his.    
  
So he set out, spending a week quietly watching the group, getting their pattern down as he started planning. In his time of watching, Bill had learnt the name of all three in the group, not that he cared. Name’s didn’t matter. Their names would be forgotten soon enough. It was the males - Dipper, he had heard the sister say, that sort of mattered, but even then - it didn’t. His name would be anything Bill wanted it to be. Towards the end of the week, the blonde had started bringing one of the only people he trusted - well he didn’t trust him, more one of the only people that knew the the truth about his quaint little community. He brought along Gideon. Bill never doubted his smarts, he knew he was smart, book wise and survival wise, but he knew he was impulsive. That was always his downfall as a kid. If he wanted something, it had to happen then and there, and more times then not that got him in trouble. As a kid, William was the one that he would conspire with, his brother being the one to make sure things were planned through, but it wasn’t something he wanted his brother involved with - like a lot of his life those days. So he had Gideon. The kid was smart, and he was good at filling in the holes of Bill’s half assed plans.    
  
The two had made a plan, and Gideon was willing to help for a price. While Bill had his eye on the male, Gideon had found himself falling for the female twin, and the blonde was happy to comply. He honestly hadn’t cared what happened to the two females. They were just a distraction and he was just going to use them for his side project, so it wouldn’t interrupt him. They had agreed they would have to keep the twins seperated for a bit. Seeing how close the two were made Bill realise he would have to seperate them if he wanted all Dippers attention - and he did. He want all the brunettes attention. Needed all the others attention.    
  
  
The day that they were finally going to put their plan to action had Bill’s stomach in butterflies, which slightly aggravated him. He didn’t know why he felt so… well, he didn’t know what he was feeling. Bill didn’t care. The only person he cared for was himself and his twin. He just wanted the brunette as his own. A prize but not. Something more, but something less. Bill himself wasn’t even really sure.    
He stood impatiently in the forest, waiting for his prey - no bad word, his pinetree, Bill decided in spare of the moment. Waiting for his Pinetree to be alone. Gideon sent out some people to retrieve the females, without giving any hints of who was they were, but before Bill could reach the male, he had already taken off, after the females. Bill blinked in surprise for a few seconds, not expecting the obviously weaker male to do such a thing, but he couldn’t blame him, he would do the same for William. Maybe. He would like to think he would.  Bill quietly followed the brunette, keeping his pace to the others quite well. 

Bill stopped once he saw the boy trip, almost letting out a laugh before stopping himself, slowly making his way to the unconscious brunette. He couldn’t help himself. He really couldn’t. The blonde reached out, hand slowly caressing the unsettled face of the out cold male, fingertips ghosting over the other’s lips. He would be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about the others lips, the other’s hair, the others… well… everything. In a matter of weeks, without even talking to the kid, Bill had become obsessed with the other, his voice, his laugh - and the kid didn’t even know who he was. The blonde laid a quick kiss to the boys lips, before checking him over, looking for any damage. He knew he was impulsive and it was bad. It always got him into trouble but the blonde was quick in his actions when he noticed a slighty bruise appearing on the man's ankle. It wouldn’t be too far fetched to have seriously hurt himself on his fall, and it did give him an excuse to get the other to stay with him.    
  
Bill had a little house about ten minutes out of the community, and a year or so back he had set up solar panels and a water tank. It was the perfect place to ‘look after’ the boy; he would have the other all to himself. He would rather the brunette want to be with him at his own choice. Preferably, but he knew in the end, it wasn’t the only option. Bill had to play the part of stranger. He knew it, and it’s was slight frustrating to the male. He knew so much about the male in front of him, but in attempt to keep the brunette, he would have to lie. No. Not lie. Stretch the truth, but at least he was good at it. Bill didn’t have to restrain the brunette, he knew the other was still alive, and even if he wasn’t, a freshly woken dead was no match for him, but the blonde couldn’t help himself. The brunette looked perfect in that moment. His face was still uneasy, even unconscious, as he was panicked - but his body was relaxed, lips slightly parted and breathing slowly; arms tied behind his back with some rope he had found. Bill licked his lips, using all his self control to give the male some distance. The younger male looked, and was, oh so defenceless in that moment, and it would be so easy to take the brunette as his own. Bill dug his own nails into his arms, trying to ground himself as he waited for the other to awaken. He wouldn’t. He wasn’t a great person, sure, but he would at least give the brunette a chance to choose to be with him; and if it was the last thing Bill did, he would. 

 

Some of Bill’s self control slipped at the other woke, sounding so worried and panicked as he called out. He couldn’t control himself as he gripped onto the younger's shoulders, teeth quickly digging into the other's soft skin. The scream his pinetree let out didn’t help his restraint, and the blonde had trouble backing away - but, he did, laughing a little as he came around to face the other. “Sorry, I had too - you are just so-“ Bill stopped himself before he could finished his sentence. Delicious? Delectable? Perfect? He wasn’t sure. Bill wasn’t sure why he was so drawn to the other, but now he had a small taste, he needed more, and soon.    
  
It was easy to talk to the younger male, but it was obvious he was paranoid of Bill’s attention, and in the back of his mind he knew the other had every right to be, but it also irritated him. To Bill, getting people to trust him was easy as breathing, but the one time he needed someone too - it was a challenge, but that was fine. He liked challenges. Well, until his patience ran out that was, and it was running out quickly. His Pinetree was persistent, constantly muttering about needing to leave - so Bill did what he did best, he charmed the brunette. Admittingly it didn’t work as well as he would’ve hope. His Pinetree didn’t let up about finding the female’s, but the brunette stayed, and that’s all that mattered. He noticed as time went on that his Pinetree’s paranoia, while still present, was starting to calm down and Bill could stop the glee he felt. Unfortunately, the brunette still shied away from any physical advancements, but he noticed the flushed cheeks and the sudden nervousness from the other. Bill was sure the other would give in, he just had to be patient.    
  
He couldn’t help himself most nights. The brunette looked so peaceful when he slept, the blonde was more then happy to stand against the door frame and watch other him - he rarely slept anyway, why not use the time to admire the other. Sure he was a bit… scruffy looking, from the over grown facial hair, to the knotted curls and ripped clothes. He would have to convince the other to clean up at some point.    
After the first couple of nights, his Pinetree started to get restless, waking up throughout the night due to nightmares. Bill felt his chest ache at the tournament on brunettes face, and a little jealous. He was jealous that even in his sleep, his pinetree had others to preoccupy himself. Bill needed the other to only think of him. Bill would comfort the brunette every night, happy to have a reason to hold him. Not that there had to be a reason, it was just nice one. As time went on though, he noticed his pinetree was getting restless, so during one of his ‘perimeter’ checks Bill returned home, only quick enough to run into Gideon. He made sure that the other knew that the female twin was to be occupied, as he was going to bring his Pinetree home. He had to push Dipper though; push him to finally trust Bill- so he made another plan with the white haired male.    
  
Bill took Dipper out a few days later under the false pretense of strengthening the others ankel, but if he was honest, it was to show the other he would keep him safe. Always. Also just enough to keep the other happy, to calm down some of the nervous energy he had.    
Bill took notice how the brunette watched him when he was killing the undead - how the other watched his every move in awe, and he got cocky - he knew he did the moment he missed one of the dead, getting the jump on his pinetree. Bill was quick to go save the other, but stopped when he noticed the other fighting the creature himself, throwing him his own knife - he wanted to see how the other handled himself, finding himself even more intrigued by the brunette, and slightly turned on. Bill smiled as he grabbed his own blade back, pulling the brunette up after. It was a shame to rid the pale skin of the crimson, but Bill knew he had his chance to get the other to clean up; he was going to have the other get clean at the end of the day either way, but the drying blood made it even more perfect.    
  
The moment they entered the cabin, Bill pushed Dipper to the bathroom. As he waited for the other, fingers twitching at the idea of just joining the other. He would. He could. He didn’t. Bill bit down on his lip harshly as he walked around the kitchen/living room, trying to find anything to preoccupy himself from the subject of his fantasies.    
The blonde went to give the other snark. It was his thing, but got cut off as he looked up. The male had gotten the hints. He had completely cleaned up and Bill felt his chest beat. He needed his pinetree. Then and there. He needed everything that the other was. Bill couldn’t stop himself as he moved closer, hands coming up to cup the other’s face, leaning his forehead on the marked one, trying to control himself. He usually had amazing self control but there was something about the brunette - he just couldn’t. Bill pushed his lips on the others as he caressed his face. The blonde pulled away reluctantly, quick to make his own way to the bathroom. The moment he shut the door, Bill growled. He wanted nothing more than to push his Pinetree to the floor and take him there, but he had to be patient. He had to wait. He was getting somewhere, even if it wasn’t at the pace he wanted. No, his Pinetree would submit to him on his own terms - his impatience had caused him to take the first kiss. That wasn’t his plan. His plan was for it to be the other’s choice, but nonetheless, he was quite proud of his own self control on stopping himself. Although, if he got himself off in the shower at the thought of the other squirming and struggling under him, covered in blood, then he couldn’t doubt his self-control still. It was only natural. 

 

Over the next week, Bill was more than keen to steal more kisses from the brunette, grinning whenever the other flushed - but didn’t pull away. Bill knew he was winning the other over, just by the fact the brunette was still there. Until he said he was going to leave. Bill had to use a lot of restraint to not lose his temper. After everything he had done, everything he was doing - the kid still was going to leave. Bill thought over what he would say, what he had to do to keep his Pinetree till the plan could be put in place. Till everything would be alright.    
“Give me another week,” Bill was determined. One more week and his plan would be in place. It wasn’t hard, coming up with something that he knew his Pinetree wanted to hear. A simple lie to say that his brother and he had been looking for the others sister was enough. He used what he used best, his charm, and it wasn’t hard to see that his Pinetree was believing every word. Once the other agreed to stay, Bill couldn’t stop himself, bringing his lips down to the others, tongue tracing the others lower lip the moment he relaxed. Bill grinned as the other opened his mouth, allowing a deepening of the kiss. He wanted to wait, wanted the other to beg for him to take him, but maybe - just maybe, he could allow it to go differently. He traced his fingers down the others side, heat rushing down at the breath that left the other. He needed another taste. He need to take the other more than ever in that moment, the sounds were just too delicious for him to stop. His mouth made its way to the others neck, biting where he had on their first ‘meeting’, pushing the smaller male down to the bed as he continued his onslaught of the male’s throat. He hardly heard his Pinetree when the other tried to stop him, but he stopped. He didn’t want to. Everything in him telling him to continue, but he wanted the kid to trust him. So he did, reluctantly.    
  
Bill knew he had to work fast. His body and mind were screaming at him to take what was his, and his Pinetree was getting restless to leave. He had to move fast. Had to put his plan into action. So the next morning he spoiled his Sapling with fresh food, before going on a ‘run’. He knew where they were going. He knew that they were going to be interrupted, and he knew there was going to be a struggle. What he didn’t know, was the asshole under him was going to go for his eye. Bill had gotten Gideon to send two useless idiots from home to ‘retrieve two Geremia spies’, the only condition was they had to be people that didn’t know Bill himself. Had to make the struggle and fight look real after all, but he hadn’t expected them to fight him enough - nor that one could actually lay a hand on him - but he was distracted. His Pinetree was out of his sight and he had a moment of worry that something bad would happen to his possession, and that second was enough to allow the idiot to hook his thumb into his eye, putting enough pressure in it for the ball to pop out. Bill let out a scream, hand quick to cover the bleeding socket before a grin came to his face - knife coming down quickly into the other's skull, twisting to make a point. His body shook with adrenaline as the pain shot down his spine, heat growing in his lower regions. Fuck, he was messed up. He had an eye literally out of its socket and he was getting turned on by the death and pain. At least he knew he was messed up.    
  
The blonde made quick work of commanding his Sapling when the other joined him, getting him to set up when he knew he would need to cauterize the wound so he wouldn’t bleed out, getting up slowly once the smaller male had left. Bill grabbed his knife, walking around the Pharmacy before coming across the bald man who chased after his Pinetree, noticing the rise and fall of the other man’s chest. His little Pinetree hadn’t finished him off, but that was ok - he would. He was swift with his moves, placing his hand on either side of the others face, twisting till he heard a snap. Breathing heavy, the blonde stood up, placing his pocket knife away before making his way to the back room with his Pinetree, hand back up to cover his eye.    
  
Bill smiled as his sapling. The other had done exactly as he had said to do, and that was a good sign. The other was good at following commands, and seemed to be happy to follow Bill’s. The blonde commanded his Sapling again, telling the brunette to watch the door as he undid his belt. He may have been into the pain, but even he knew this was going to hurt like a bitch. With another smile, he told the other that he wouldn’t want to watch - moving his and to bring the heated knife to his skin, cutting the ball away before cauterize the skin, bringing the belt to his mouth to bite on to hold back the scream, and moan, that tried to leave his throat; nails digging into the bench as his skin burnt. The blonde threw the knife down as he finished, removing the belt momentarily to command the younger again. Once the rubbing alcohol was in his hands, Bill placed the belt back in his mouth pouring it over the skin - it stung like a bitch but didn’t stop the arousal he was starting to get. Throwing that over to the sink as well, Bill made his way over to the table, grabbing some bandages he had brought in and wrapped his head, sitting down once he finished. He was going to have to take a moment to recover from the pain - and pleasure. 

  
Bill was lost in thought over the fact that he had actually been touched. He had lost an eye and it was because he stupidly got distracted, but he found himself not caring as a slightly shaking hand touched his face, caressing the bandage. He leaned into the gentle touch, mind screaming to take the other again. He wanted the younger male. Needed in that moment. Bill pulled his Sapling into his lap, laying his head in the others neck, trying to control himself - failing miserably. In attempt to ground himself, the blonde replied to the youngers question, and asked his own. It didn’t stop him from giving the other throat small kisses though. He couldn’t not. It was there for the taking. He himself wasn’t sure where the conversation was going, or what his own body was doing but the moment a moan slipped from the younger he was lost. Rolling his hips up and hands wandering, gripping. He was slipping fast and he wasn’t sure how well he could control himself. He wanted the brunette on his knees, begging to suck him off - begging to get off - or even on all fours, panting and needy - or. Bill growled, pushing the thoughts away. They were good - great, but they could wait. Instead, the blonde removed his brunette of the traitorous layers - a hand that was moments ago covering his bleeding socket now wrapped around the others twitching member. Bill couldn’t help but laugh, the sight just too delicious and hot. The other covered in blood really was a good look for him - but a better look was the face of ecstasy as he came. Honestly, Bill almost blew his load just from the sound and look of his precious pinetree.   
  
He was ready. Keen to get the brunette to get him off. Finally, he would have the other the way he wanted, but a scream ruined it. All of it. His pinetree was quick to investigate, and he reluctantly followed, but not before grabbing the kids machete. The blonde didn’t hesitate, didn’t even take a minute to think before slicing into the neck of the man he had killed before, using enough force for it rid the body of the head in one blow. His attention quickly went to the living coward who had ruined his fun. He asked the stranger who he was but his Sapling was quick to put himself in between the coward and himself. It was in the best interest for the stranger, really. Bill would have torn him apart for interrupting. Bill held back a growl as his Pinetree asked to take control, but he let him, taking a step back and crossed his arms, getting impatient with every second the stranger stole the attention of his possession. Bill knew his anger was obvious whenever he spoke, not for the first time, having trouble controlling himself. He should just kill the black haired male and take the brunette. He knew he should, but for some reason, he went along with his brunette instead, even agreeing to let the sniveling stranger join them.   
  
Bill didn’t speak as they walked. He knew where they were having to go. He had to take Dipper home, he did plan on it -  in a few more days, but now he had an eye to sort out.    
  
He was happy really, when he reunited with his brother. He hated him, but he loved him. William was one of the only people he knew that looked up to him, without any fear to taint that - his Pinetree was the other, and he wanted to try and keep both of them like that as long as possible.    
  
It was good, he was ok, his plan hadn’t turned out quite how he planned but it had worked. It was fine. Until she showed up. The female version of his Pinetree. No, that wasn’t fair, they were very different entities, but the point was she was not suppose to be there. Bill looked around quickly, seeing Gideon join the crowd, looking worried - and Bill’s glare was the reason for it. He knew it was, but honestly, the white haired male was lucky Bill didn’t feel him to the undead. A stranger getting in his way was bad enough, but someone he knew ruining his plans - that was much worse. The blonde moved his glare to the female twin. She was going to become a problem, he could just tell.    
  
But good things happened to those who waited. Granted, he wasn’t very good at waiting, but he wasn’t disappointed when he finally got to have his way with his Sapling. Maybe his sister being around wasn’t that bad, he didn’t have the guilt of wondering where she was to distract him - which was a win for him. He finally had his Pinetree writhing and moaning for him, doing everything he told him. Bill had wondering, if after finally getting his Pinetree how he wanted, if he would grow bored - but as he laid next to his brunette - as the other confessed his love for him, he knew he needed more. He was starting to need the other more than air.    
  
The next morning Bill was gone before Dipper even awoke, he had a lot to do and very little time - well he had all the time, but he wanted to get back to his little tree as quick as possible. Bill got dressed and left his room, making a cup of coffee pausing as he heard a noise - the blonde brought his blade out, moving swiftly as he grabbed the intruder by the throat, pushing them up to the fridge, knife at the ready to pierce the skull before a squeak stopped him. He sighed, dropping the girl. Right, his Pinetree’s sister was in his house. Bill apologized halfheartedly, grabbing his coffee, explaining that he was going to go talk to his brother - and that he would prefer that the brunette did mention what had just happened to her brother. With a wink he left.    
  
Bill’s first stop was the infirmary. While his own smarts were enough, he was sure to get his eye checked over - he wasn’t to keen on it getting infected. After getting the all clear, his next stop was his brother. William was unimpressed by the early wake up, nor at his brother’s explanation; but he listened, and accepted. Will, while not understanding the full extent of his brothers hidden personality, knew that Bill would do whatever whenever he pleased. His third stop was Pacifica Northwest’s house.    
  
He knocked on the door softly, waiting impatiently. After a minute the blonde knocked harder.   
“What?” The female snapped as she opened the door, glare not flattering at all as she saw who was at her door early in the morning.    
“Morning Northwest, don’t you look radiant this fair morning,” Bill said with a giant smile - the girls glare deepening.    
“Drop the act. What do you want, Cipher?” she asked unamused. Bill's grinned widened. He truly loved her give no shits attitude.

"I need you to do something for me - and you know you owe me." Pacifica sighed, moving to the side to allow the other inside. Bill happily strolled in, turning around once in to look back at the blonde. “You have to convince that Mabel to stay here,” Bill said with a wide grin, watching as the blonde female crossed her arms over her night robe.    
“Why?” She questioned simply, flinching slightly as Bill got closer.    
“She is in the way, and Gleeful is useless,” he said simply, hand coming up to push the blonde’s chin up, her wide blue eyes meeting his. “But I can count on you, yes?” He said with false kindness, and he knew the female saw right few it. After all, she was one of the ones that had seen his true nature. Pacifica nodded, swallowing the lump in her throat.    
“Good! Now, we have some experiments to take care of!” Bill said with a little clap, turning around and leaving the house. “I expect you there in less than half an hour,” he sang.    
  
The last stop was his little house at the edge of the community. Where down in the attic he held the dead. Mostly, they were once residents of his home - people he thought were useless for their survival, so - he used them. He was after a cure for the dead - the one with the cure ruled the world after all. The moment he set foot in the basement his eyes connected with his new living puppet. The ginger female that he originally saw with his Pinetree. Green eyes glared at him as he moved closer to the cage, fingers gently tracing over the metal. He couldn’t help himself from riling up the redhead, laughing as he angered her with his words alone - as she demanded to be free. She was going to be a lot of fun till the day he decided to use her.   
  
He finally headed home as the sun began to set, and seeing his Sapling sitting on his couch was just too perfect. Bill was quick to give the other a kiss, he would have loved more but it had been a long day and he just wanted a coffee. Reluctantly, the blonde moved off the other, grabbing a pot and placing it on the stove - he really needed to find a kettle. Bill started up some small talk with his Pinetree, only to get tense as the other mentioned leaving the compound to find his friend. No. It was out of the question. He was not allowed to leave. The blonde tried to not sound so bitter as he told the other as such, only to get angrier as the other brought up that he wasn’t the boss of him. Yes. He was. His pinetree was just yet to learn that. Maybe he would have to dominate the other to the point that he understood. Teach him that every move that he did should and would be controlled by Bill himself. The blonde gritted his teeth, replying as calmly as he could, that it just wasn’t safe. Dipper tried to argue and Bill decided to ignore the other. If he didn’t he was going to lose his cool and break the trust he had finally gained from his small tree. He had worked so hard, he couldn’t ruin it yet. Bill sat down, smiling into the cup as he heard his Sapling try to start a conversation. Good, he understood he was in the wrong. Bill wrapped an arm around the younger's waist, pulling him closer, but still talked with no emotion. Only after a while telling the other a small lie, that he had ran into his sister, and that she was going to stay at Pacifica’s. The later was true at least.   
  
Bill hated when he watched his Sapling leave with the stranger they ran into at the chemist. Hated how they had started to bond, how his property was finding time for others, but with a sigh he accepted it. For now. Just a bit longer, then he could start molding the younger to his whims. Just a bit longer.    
  
A week went passed, and between his experiments with Pacifica, and keeping his brother happy - Bill found himself getting tense, but luckily, he had his favourite little Pinetree at home who was more than willing to allow him to take his frustrations out on - and he was more than willing to oblige.    
  
That morning was no different than any other, he left early to return to his second house, sitting down at a table as Pacifica paced.    
“We have gotten nowhere - I don’t think there is a cure,” she said, biting her nail. Bill tapped against the wood, growing impatient with the other’s rambles. Bill noticed she wasn’t just torn about what they were doing but also by something else - but he just didn’t care enough to ask what. Bill sighed, standing up.    
“I’ll get some drinks while you try to think of something,” he spat out, walking out of the attic to the actual front door of the house, pausing once he heard sound. Hiding behind the door the blonde peeked through the window, watching as that idiotic stranger and his Pinetree made their way to the attic door - feeling the anger bubbling under his skin. His Pinetree was going to see his little pet project, and it was all that other idiots fault.   
  
Bill let out a growl before removing his knife from his belt, walking slowly and quietly behind the two, watching as they looked into his room. As his Pinetree closed the door, ready to back away Bill reacted, grabbing a handful of black hair as he ripped the stranger over to him, holding the blade to his throat and hand quickly moving from hair to his mouth. Bill sighed as brown eyes went to him, going wide.   
“I really didn’t want you to see this kid.”   
  


Keeping the raven-haired male alive was the stupidest mistake Bill had ever made. He knew it in that moment. His little tree had now seen his pet project, and had a glimpse at the true him. There was no point hiding it anymore. The blonde watched as his Pinetree’s attention was stolen from him by the ginger, snarling as he brought the blade up to the skin of his hostage, digging it in. Unfortunately for Bill, he absolutely hated the idiot in his hands, so he knew he was going to react badly no matter what happened, but on the plus side - he was going to rid himself of a pest one way or another.

  
“On one hand, it was nice.” He started, watching as his blade pierced the flesh of the sobbing male again. “But on the other, it was getting a bit exhausting - being nice to someone as pathetic as this.” The blonde finally looked up to his Sapling, smiling. “Hiding all the secrets. I would like you to get to know  _ me, _ ” his eyes went to the undead before back to his Pinetree, moving closer to the cage. “Now I can show you that,” Bill didn’t even think as he opened the door, pushing the sniveling waste of in, shutting the door once again as he dusted his hands - feeling the heat starting to build up as screams entered his eyes, smiling at the sound before his eyes noticed his Pinetree going to open the door. He reacted quickly, pushing the other against the small squares. The cage’s bars were too close together to let the dead actually hurt his pinetree, but he was sure it was enough to scare him.    
“Don’t worry - your safe. I would never hurt you, trust me.” He said as he leaned in, clashing his lips with his Pinetrees as the other tried to fight him off. His struggle was cute, really; but now, now he could start teaching the other to listen to him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah wow. Only a chapter left to go. I think I should mention now; the zombies are literally a sub-plot. This story is about Dipper and Bill. The ending will not solve the apocalypse. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and now realize Bill is an ass. Also, fun fact, he named the town. It's Latin. It means Nightmare. I dont' know when I'll get around to write the next chapter but this one took me so long to write because I was scared no one wanted it as well as really life getting in the way. So please, if you are enjoying this. Comments and kudos seriously mean everything to me!


	11. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the end, it all comes down to a choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG AND IT SUCKS SO MUCH! 
> 
> WARNINGS: Random pov change half way though. Manipulation. Threats. Eh, non-consented touching? Um probably more but I'm really bad at this.

He couldn’t focus. He could hear the yells of his name, he could hear the strained sobs from next to him- he could hear it, but he couldn’t focus on it. His breathing had all his attention - and the rapid beating of his heart. Dipper didn’t know when he had fallen to the floor, but he was hunched over, head in his hands as he tried to calm himself, fingers ripping slightly at his own locks. It couldn’t be real. He had to be dreaming. Jacob was fine. Mabel and Wendy were safe. He didn’t just have his heart broken. It was all a nightmare. Dipper flinched again as fingers gently parted his hair, the other trying to hush him. The brunette almost gave in, almost let his head fall into the soothing movements of the others hands; but instead the young male moved out of the others reach like he had been burnt. He  _ had _ been burnt. 

  
“Don’t,” Dipper squeaked out, voice trembling as he tried to glare at the soft face of the blonde. Bill sighed, eyes shutting as he frowned. Dipper felt guilty - only to get angry at himself for such a feeling. He had been manipulated. The brunette could see it now, now that the sounds of his friends screams had stopped, but his faux sisters yells continued. How long had Bill been feeling him with false emotions? Had everything been a lie? How much was Bill really involved with? After all, he had known where Wendy was. Had he always known where Mabel was? If so why wouldn’t he just tell him. What was he getting out of it.    
“Why?” Dipper finally spoke up, feeling sick as the brown eye met his own.    
“Why what?” Bill asked, crossing his arms as he leaned down, resting his arms on his own knees, head tilting. Dipper hated the way this stomach fluttered at the look. It was so innocent - as if he hadn’t just killed someone brutally. The brunette felt his mouth open and closed, voice unable to keep up with his brain.    
  
“H-w-how- How much- is this-” Dipper made a frustrated sound, angry at himself for not being able to get the questions out; only to get more distressed as the other laughed.    
“You are so cute like this, Pinetree,” Bill said almost gently, bringing his hand up to the young male’s face. Dipper was quick to try and push it away, but the others hand was faster, grabbing onto his wrist, stopping the movement. Dipper felt his heart start pounding again as he stared into the other’s eye. He was more afraid of the human in front of him then the undead less than a meter away.    
“I said don’t,” Dipper tried again, internally celebrating when he didn’t stutter - but it was short lived as he was pulled into the other's chest, his head leaning on top of the others.    
“Shh, it’s ok. Look, I’ll make you a deal. Go home, and when I finish, I’ll tell you everything.” Dipper took a bit to understand what the other meant, finally shaking his head as he understood. “I don’t have a home here- I’m leaving- I’m taking Wendy, and Mabel and we are-” Dipper was interrupted as lips captured his again in a harsh kiss. The brunette fought to push the other away, only succeeding by biting down on the tongue that tried to enter his own mouth. Bill growled and Dipper paused, heart beating fast as he wondered if he just sealed his own fate - but one look at the others smile and he realised he had, but not in the way he original though. Dipper shuttered as the elders thumb traced his lip.    
“Go home, Pinetree. I will see you in a few hours” the blonde said with a wink, before pulling him up. “Northwest, make sure he gets home, will you?” Bill said as he turned his attention to the blonde female, smile on his lips. She nodded quickly walking past the two male’s, head down, expecting the brunette to follower her.    
“Let Wendy out,” Dipper said firmly, refusing to move, earning another sigh from deranged human, who just turned the younger around.    
“I’ve already said, we will talk when I get home - go” Bill said in a condescending voice; Dipper letting out a startled yelp as his ass was hit, turning to glare at the blonde again. Bill just laughed as Dipper followed Pacifica out, watching the floor as he left.    
  
They were mere minutes away from Bill’s house, and neither having said a word, until Dipper could no longer hold it in.   
“I’m leaving,” Dipper said, voice soft, but loud enough for the female to hear him. Pacifica was quick to turn around, grabbing Dipper's arm and dragging him between two houses before she finally spoke.    
“Don’t,” she said simply, voice revealing the sorrow she felt. “I get it - I do. Sometimes - sometimes I want to as well, but you can’t.” The blonde said, still holding onto Dipper's arm. The brunette raised his eyebrow at the girl.    
“Why not?” Pacifica sighed, letting go of the others arm finally as she rubbed at her own. “Seriously, why don’t you just lea-”   
“I - just believe me. It’s not an easy task.” Pacifica interrupted, sentence dying down in volume as her eyes looked to the ground.   
“What?” Dipper asked, seeing that there was something the other wanted to say - he took notice as she took a deep breath.    
“I’ve said too much already. You need to get home before Bill does - and after a day like today-” Dipper cut the girl off, shaking his head.    
“I’m not going back” he said firmly. “I’ll… ask Will for somewhere else if I have to stay here-” the Pacifica got revenge, cutting him off as she let out a strangled laugh.    
“William? You know he is just a font right?” Pacifica said bitterly, and Dipper felt his heart break a little more. “Bill is the true owner of this place. William is just the gentler twin, so he lets him think he runs it.” The female’s tone was sharp, frown still ever apparent on her face. Dipper looked down to the ground, unsure about what to say or do. So Bill manipulated his own twin as well? What had he gotten himself into. “Just, go home. I’ll be the one that gets into shit if you don’t.” Pacifica said as she walked out of the alleyway, giving the brunette a wave.    
  
Dipper felt himself lean against one of the houses, knees giving as he slid down the wall, burying his head into his knees, feeling panic start to rise again. He was an idiot. He let himself believe he was safe, that Mabel was safe, hell, that  _ Exterreri  _ was safe. How stupid. He finally realised how the name was recognisable. It was Latin - not a commonly known language sure, but he learnt enough with his studies. How did he miss that the place was literally named ‘nightmare’.    
Worst of all, he had finally let himself believe for a while that he had found someone he truly cared about, and maybe even let himself believe that Bill felt the same. Now, now he didn’t know what to think. Didn’t know what to do. Dipper felt the tears starting to leave his eyes, and he hated it, wiping them away vigorously. He was stupid. 

He stayed that till he felt he was finally in some control of his emotions, taking a deep breath he finally stood up and forced himself to move. He had no other choice, he would at least get the blonde’s side of the story, right?   
  
Dipper felt his heart drop as he entered the house. Nothing was different from how he left it merely hours before hand. He had left with so much hope, and love. Entering it again, he just felt fear and resentment towards the nicely decorated house, the feeling only intensified as he looked down at the map he had planned, anger getting the best of him as he picked it up, ripping it into as many pieces as he could. He didn't need the thing anymore, he found his friend; and it wasn't long before the rather large map was confetti sized pieces scattered around the neat room. Dipper groaned as he sat down on the couch, putting his face in his hands. He had to wait, when all he wanted to do was run. 

 

* * *

 

Pacifica sighed as she walked into her house - jumping when she was welcomed home, eyes wide as she turned to look at the cheerful female behind her. She had forgotten all about Pine’s twin rooming with her, even though that's what she wanted to tell Bill. She had to tell Bill that she couldn't toy with Mabel any longer. The psychopath had told her to let Mabel stay with her, obviously to get her out the way, and like Pacifica always had, she listened. She followed along with what Bill said. Partly from fear, and partly because she owed him; and that part was the worst. She owed that asshole her life - she had never asked him to save her, but that was his game. He wanted to be a hero, simply so because he got something to gain from it. It was why he wanted to find the cure for the virus. He who saves the world, owns it.

Pacifica sighed as she leaned off the door, finding herself wrapping her arms around the other female, sobbing into the brunettes neck, unable to hold it back. Thankfully, Mabel didn't ask what was wrong, instead the female just softly rubbed her back, soothing her. When had things become so messy. All she had to do was let the other stay in her house. How did Mabel, in such a short time, wrap her around her manicured fingers.    
It took a few minutes but the blonde finally regained her composure, rubbing the tears away from her eyes.    
“Sorry - I'm fine -” Pacifica started to say, only for the other girl to interrupt her, intertwining their fingers. 

“Hey, it's fine, you don't have to explain. Sometimes, this world tries to break us, sometimes we need it too” the brunette said, small caring smile on her face - a smile that had been making Pacifica’s heart flutter.    


“We should leave,” Pacifica finally said, fast and almost panicked. They could do what the male pines had mentioned. They could leave, Pacifica, although what others thought wasn’t defenseless against the dead. She knew how to keep alive, and the brunette survived years out there. They could do it. Together.    
Mabel, responded with raised eyebrows, pulling her over to a couch, sitting them both down.

“What do you mean?” She asked softly - she was calm. Pacifica wasn't sure when she started shaking but she was. 

“We- you, I can't promise you are safe here anymore,” the blonde said, biting her lip. She really couldn't. It was all depending on the brunettes twin now. To Bill, Mabel was nothing more than an inconvenience, he said so to her. He had no care if she lived or died. The only reason Mabel was still alive was because Bill wanted Dipper, and he knew he couldn’t if he was grieving over his sister. 

“What? That's crazy, this is the safest place ever.” Mabel said with a kind laugh - the naive sound breaking the blonde's heart.   
“We are better off with the undead,” Pacifica mumbled to herself before shaking her head and standing up, rubbing the bridge of her nose. “Sorry, sorry, rough day” the blonde said, walking towards the kitchen, hearing the other follow her. Trying to ignore how her heart speed up.    
  
“Can I do anything to make it better?” Mabel sounded so sincere - so genuine. Perhaps, that was the reason she found herself so drawn to the twin. For a world so rotten, she was so pure - so caring and kind. Pacifica turned back towards the brunette, leaning her head against the other's shoulder.    
“It’s fine.” Pacifica was slightly surprised when the slightly shorter female cupped her cheek, pulling her face up to her own, brown eyes looking into blue. “Promise me you will stay safe?” She finally said, small smile showing on the brunettes face.    
“Of course” Blue eyes widened as lips gently touched hers, eyes closing quickly as she moved into the other female, quick to ask for permission to deepen the kiss - which, much to her pleasure, was granted.   
When they two parted from the kiss for oxygen, Mabel smiled at the older female, soft and happy.    
“It seemed like a good time to do that.” Mabel whispered, and Pacifica nodded her head in agreement. She didn’t overly believe it though, even if she wanted too. How could she be happy when god knows what was about to happen to Mabel’s brother.

 

* * *

 

Dipper sat on the bed he had been calling his own, playing with the soft sheets as he tried to ignore his memories. Of all the nights spent in the bed - some innocent enough, while others were more lewd in nature. Both making him cringe either way. The brunette, too lost in thought, missed the sound of the front door opening; however, found himself back in reality as the bedroom door opened. Bill stood in the doorway, leaning against it with his arms crossed, smug grin apparent on his face. In an instant all of Dipper’s anxiety and fear returned to him, not even realizing as he backed himself on the bed in attempt to put some space between them. No words were shared as Bill closed the door behind him, making his way to the bed and on top of the brunette. It wasn’t till he was once again being straddled that Dipper realised his mistake. Of all rooms he could have been in when Bill returned, he was in the bedroom. The younger male almost instantly tried to push the blonde off him, only to have his wrists pinned on either side of his head, the elder male’s mouth coming down to claim the already marked skin of the others throat. Dipper let out a panicked sound as he kicked out, landing a kick against Bill’s thigh, causing the other to finally back up, looking down at the other in confusion.    
“What? You are offering yourself so perfectly,” Bill said, smile charming - but the tone causing Dipper to feel sick to the stomach.    
“Get off me” Dipper finally spoke, pulling his hands away from the elder male as he let go of Dipper’s wrists. The blonde placed his hands up in surrender, moving enough to give Dipper room to sit up; and he did instantly. Dipper didn’t hesitate to sit up, scooting back against the headboard, ensuring that the other human wouldn’t move. Bill only replied with a simple ‘I’ll try’    
Dipper sighed, closing his eyes as he tried to regain his emotions - giving his heart time to slow down before finally asking. He believe he wanted to know everything.

He didn’t want to know everything, he realised. Once the other had finished telling him his side, the brunette felt worse then he had already. Bill had stalked him, kidnapped him, broken his ankle on purpose, lied to him and so much more, and why? So that he could own him? Dipper felt sick again as he curled himself up into a ball.    
“Why?” Dipper asked simply when he felt he could stomach it, tears threatening to escape as he heard the blonde laugh, feeling the bed move slightly.    
“Because, I had to have you Pinetree - I thought I made that clear?” Dipper flinched as a hand came to rest on his cheek, finally looking up into the golden brown eye once again.    
“No. Why tell me this? You know I’m going to leave so you have nothing to lose?” Dipper questioned, glare hard - only to falter a little as the blonde once again laughed. Bill laughed as if he knew something the brunette didn’t, and by now, Dipper didn’t doubt that he did.    
“I’m telling you because you should know everything, if we are going to get married.” Bill said so sure of himself, getting closer once again. Dipper’s eyes widen as he realised the other’s words, quick to move off the bed, tripping slightly on his own feet before turning back to the blonde - wanting to make sure the other understood. “I’m not yours. We are not getting - what the hell? You killed my friend, imprisoned my family with the intention of killing - and toyed with my emotions. What the fuck is wrong with you?” Dipper was on the verge of hysterics, walking backwards as he headed for the door, watching as the blonde stood up with a blank expression.    
  
It was a blur, really. One second the brunette had turned to open the door and run out, but the next, he was slammed against the still closed door, taller male’s face inches away from his - blank expression twisting back to the smug one he had seen many of times, although he only just recently realised that was what it was.    
“We are Pinetree, you are going to be mine, forever, and it’s going to be legally binding.” While the words held no threat, Dipper felt the tone did, and as the others smile got wider he knew. He just knew. He was about to know why it did.    
“You have two options. Leave, but you are going on your own, never look back - of course your ‘family’ are fair game here. What happens, happens.” Dipper felt his heart break at the very idea of leaving Wendy and Mabel in the place on their own.   
“Or?” Dipper asked weakly, eyes meeting the blonde’s finally, noticing how it sparkled with glee.    
“Or, my dear sapling. Stay here, you, your sister and maybe Red will be safe till you die of natural causes, and of course, marry me - be mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited, and open ended, because I'm a fucker. I will have a 'I'm sorry gift' out in the next week hopefully? Idk. Maybe. Don't count on me xD I'm behind on assignments as well as really into the new Zelda game right now. 
> 
> Anyway. I hope you enjoyed, and as I've mentioned before, I left it like this for the end, because I DO have a sequel planned. Be a little more relationship drama, more unwilling body modification for multiple characters and most importantly MORE WILL! YAY. Honestly though, for a squeal to happen I will need some motivation from like comments or something, because this honestly took me so long to write because I've just plummeted in my self-confidence. I've been pushing it to the side because I just couldn't. 
> 
> Anyway. Yeah. Um. Hope you enjoyed?


End file.
